10 years ago
by Siwonfever
Summary: [COMPLETE] Kejadian 10 tahun yang lalu membuat Baekhyun malas dan enggan untuk kembali ke negara asalnya. Korea. Tapi saat dia diminta untuk kembali karena ancaman sang ayah, ia kembali dipertemukan dengan seseorang yang menjadi alasannya untuk tidak pulang ke negara kelahirannya tersebut. Seseorang itu datang dan tiba-tiba ingin menikahinya! Yang benar saja! [ChanBaek/GS]
1. it's nightmare!

**It's Nightmare**

_

 **HAPPY READING?!**

"Tidak, _Appa_! Aku tidak akan melakukannya! Tidak akan pernah!"Putus Baekhyun. Dia sangat _shock_ ketika Ayahnya menelfon dan menyuruhnya untuk kembali ke Korea. Bagi Baekhyun. Dia, dia sudah sangat menikmati kehidupannya di Amerika.

"Tidak ada kata tapi. Lusa, kau sudah harus tiba di Seoul…"

" _Appa!_ "

"Kau tinggal pilih, datang sendiri atau dijemput paksa orang-orangku!"

 _Klik!_

Telfon terputus.Baekhyun. Dia melempar ponselnya ke atas ranjang dengan kesal. Dijemput paksa? Apa dia pelaku kejahatan dan tindakan kriminal?

"Oh, _shit!_ "

Baekhyun mengumpat. Disinilah ia sekarang. Korea. Negara yang paling ia benci karena seseorang.

Gadis berambut coklat _almond_ itu menyeruput _latte_ nya. Jari-jari lentiknya sibuk menyentuh angka-angka pada layar smartphonenya. Cafe ini sengaja dia pilih sebagai tempat untuk istirahat setelah penerbangannya yang melelahkan.

Beberapa pria pengunjung café terlihat mencuri pandang kearah Baekhyun. Tentu saja, siapa pun pasti terpesona dengan gadis itu. Selain rambut indahnya yang terlihat mengkilat, penampilannya juga sangat modis. Dari ekpresi wajahnya sekarang memang seperti gadis angkuh. Tumbuh dikeluarga kaya raya, kecantikan sempurna dan otak yang cerdas membuatnya merasa diatas segalanya.

Lima menit berlalu. Dipintu masuk café berhenti tiga mobil mewah. Orang-orang dengan pakaian serba hitam keluar. Beberapa diantaranya masuk sementara yang lain menunggu didepan cafe.Pemandangan yang menyita perhatian pengunjung lain itu juga menyita perhatian Baekhyun. Dan ketika menyadari siapa orang-orang itu ia langsung bangkit.

"Kalian terlambat bodoh! Aku heran kenapa _Appa_ memperkerjakan orang-orang macam kalian…"

Para pengawal itu menunduk takut. Mereka sudah sering mendengar gadis itu membuat cukup banyak masalah selama ia di Amerika. Jadi mereka sedikit tidak suka dengan kembalinya majikan muda itu. Tidak suka bukan dalam artian membenci. Hanya saja mereka takut dimarahi seperti ini setiap harinya.

"Maafkan kami, _Agasshi_. Kami sudah memeriksa seluruh bandara tapi kami tidak menemukan _Agasshi_. Setelah kami melacak dengan _GPS_ , ternyata Agasshi ada disini. Mohon maafkan kami…"

Baekhyun tersenyum sinis. Mengerjai para pengawal yang patuh pada Ayahnya itu adalah hobinya. Baekhyun menatap tiga pria yang menunduk itu satu persatu.

"Ya! Dimana Han _Ahjussi_?…"hardik Baekhyun saat tak mendapati sosok yang ia harapkan itu ada diantara pria-pria muda dihadapannya.

"Maaf _Agasshi_ , Tuan Byun memberikan tugas ini pada kami karena Manager Han sedang mengurus sesuatu diluar kota…"Baekhyun melipat tangannya.

"Aku tidak akan pulang jika tidak bersama Han _Ahjussi_ …"putus Baekhyun dan kembali mengambil tempat dikursinya. Para pengawal itu saling sikut. Meminta salah satu dari mereka untuk membujuk agar sang majikan muda ikut pulang bersama. Setelah beberapa saat saling sikut dan dorong, pria dengan kulit putih bersih dan tubuh yang agak berisi mendekat.

"Maaf, _Agasshi_. Dibanding Manager Han, tidakkah _Agasshi_ lebih merindukan seseorang?…"tanyanya dengan senyum ramah dan tulus. Baekhyun mendongak seraya memicingkan matanya.

" _Appa_ dirumah?…"tanyanya tak yakin. Bukankah ini masih jam kantor? Lagi pula tumben Ayahnya ada dirumah mengingat sifat gila kerjanya itu.

"Tentu. Beliau sudah menunggu _Agasshi_ …"

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil. Bahagia karena sang Ayah rela meninggalkan pekerjaan demi menyambut kedatangannya. Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir ini bukan sesuatu yang harus dibanggakan. Bukankah biasanya para orang tua memang selalu harus menyempatkan diri untuk anaknya? Apalagi yang sudah bertahun-tahun tidak pulang.

"Mari, _Agasshi_ …"

Baekhyun bangkit lalu melenggang pergi diikuti dua pengawalnya. Sementara pria yang berbicara tadi dengan cepat mengambil koper, tas, serta ponselnya diatas meja sebelum ikut menyusul.

 **e)(o**

 _Tok Tok_

"Masuk…"

Suara yang tegas berwibawa itu berganti dengan suara pintu yang terbuka dan derap langkah kaki seseorang.

"Maaf _Sajangnim_ , kami sudah mendapatkan apa yang Anda perintahkan…"

Park Chanyeol, pria yang dipanggil _Sajangnim_ itu mengalihkan perhatiannya dari file yang ada ditangannya.

"Benarkah?…"tanyanya sumringah.Terlihat sangat senang dan puas.

"Ne, Nona Byun sudah sekitar 15 menit yang lalu mendarat di Seoul. Sekarang dia dalam perjalanan pulang menuju mansion mewah kediaman keluarga Byun bersama para pengawalnya…"lapor pria itu.

"Bagaimana dengan gambarnya, kalian mendapatkannya?…"

" _Ne…_ "Pria manis berkaca mata itu menjawab sembari menyerahkan sebuah camera pada Chanyeol.

"Masih tetap jutek dan _bossy_ seperti dulu…"Komentar Chanyeol seraya memperhatikan foto-foto Baekhyun pada camera itu. Ketika dia dibandara, di cafe dan saat memarahi pengawalnya.

"Tapi tetap terlihat cantik, _Sajangnim…_ "tutur pria muda itu membuat Chanyeol tertawa.

" _Wae_ , kau menyukainya?…"pertanyaan itu membuat pria tersebut terkejut.

" _A-aniyo_ Sajangnim, saya tidak berani.Lagi pula, diakan gadis incaran Anda…"Chanyeol kembali tertawa mendengar kata incaran yang disebutkan oleh assistantnya itu. Seperti dia hewan buas saja.

"Baiklah, kau boleh pergi…"

" _Kamsahamnida, Sajangnim…_ "Pria itu membungkuk hormat sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan ruangan tersebut beserta Chanyeol.

Chanyeol kembali pada cameranya yang masih memperlihatkan keangkuhan gadis itu disana. Sesaat dia tersenyum. Tidak menyangka kalau pertemuannya dengan seseorang beberapa waktu lalu membuahkan hasil.

 ** _Flashback_**

Dua pria berbeda generasi itu tampak duduk saling berhadapan. Didepan mereka terhidang berbagai menu makanan ditemani sebotol minuman.

Byun Sang woo, pria paruh baya yang merupakan konglomerat Korea Selatan itu menatap pria muda dihadapannya. Pria yang dia tahu bukan orang sembarangan. Sebagai sesama pengusaha mereka tentu saling mengenal dalam urusan bisnis.

"Baiklah, Tuan Park. Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku. Kurasa, soal kerja sama kita tidak ada masalah. Kita sudah saling sepakat dan menandatangani kontrak. Apa yang mengganggu pikiranmu. Apa kau ingin mengubah kesepakatan kita, atau kau ingin membatalkan kontraknya, mungkin?…"Chanyeol tersenyum kecil.

"Sebenarnya aku meminta waktu bertemu dengan Anda bukan untuk membicarakan tentang pekerjaan, Tuan Byun…"

Tuan Byun terdiam sejenak. Tentu dia sedikit terkejut dengan penuturan pria dihadapannya ini.

"Aku ingin membicarakan hal pribadi dengan Anda…"Tuan Byun mengangkat alisnya.

"Apa itu?…"Tanya Tuan Byun. Sedikit tertarik karena tidak mungkin orang sesibuk Chanyeol meminta bertemu jika untuk urusan yang tidak penting.

"Maaf jika aku lancang untuk mengatakan ini…"Tuan Byun tampak diam. Menunggu apa yang akan keluar dari mulut Chanyeol.

"Aku ingin meminta putrimu…"

" _Mwo?…_ "

"Aku ingin meminta putrimu, Byun Baekhyun…"

Tuan Byun menatap Chanyeol tak percaya.Dari raut wajahnya yang tenang dan serius itu, dia tahu kalau Chanyeol tidak main-main dengan ucapannya.Tapi tetap saja ini mengagetkan untuknya.

"Hahaha…"

Tuan Byun tertawa dan meneguk minumannya. Sikapnya itu secara tak langsung membuat nyali Chanyeol ciut. Biasanya, seperti apapun keadaan yang Chanyeol alami ia selalu tenang dan percaya diri. Tapi dia tidak menyangka kalau meminta anak gadis orang rasanya akan seperti ini.

"Maafkan aku, Tuan Park. Tapi aku tidak bisa untuk tidak tertawa…"Chanyeol mengusap tengkuknya. Dia sangat gugup sekarang.

"Tuan Park, putriku bukan gadis biasa…"Chanyeol tersenyum. Tahu pasti makna dari ucapan pria paruh baya itu.

"Kau sangat pantas bahkan terlalu pantas untuk mendampingi putriku. Aku tahu itu karena kita sudah saling mengenal sejak lama. Bukan hanya sebagai rekan bisnis karena Ayahmu dan aku berteman baik, tapi…"Tuan Byun menjeda ucapannya dan menatap Chanyeol.

"Putriku bukanlah orang yang cocok untuk mendampingimu. Dia keras kepala, kekanak-kanakan, sombong dan egois. Dia tidak akan mendengarkanku jika aku tidak memaksanya. Aku khawatir, dia juga tidak akan menghormatimu nanti…"

"Aku sudah tahu itu, Tuan Byun…"

" _Mwo?…_ "

"Asal dia bersamaku aku yakin semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Lagi pula, aku sudah berjanji padanya…"Tuan Byun menyerngit.

"Kau mengenal putriku?…"

"Ne.. Sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Tepat sehari sebelum dia berangkat ke Amerika…"

 ** _Flashback END_**

.

.

" _Aigo, uri_ Baekhyunie. Selamat datang…"

Tuan Byun membuka lebar-lebar tangannya. Berharap putri cantiknya mendekat untuk memberikannya sebuah pelukan rindu. Tapi yang terjadi Baekhyun hanya terdiam dan memalingkan wajahnya. Tuan Byun yang mengerti pun tersenyum.

"Baiklah, Byun Baekhyun. Peluk _Appa_ …"

Seketika Baekhyun tersenyum.Dengan cepat dia berlari dan memeluk Ayahnya erat.

" _Appa_ , aku merindukanmu…"bisik Baekhyun. Walau mereka sering bertengkar tapi tetap saja kalau dia sangat menyayangi sang Ayah. Tuan Byun tersenyum seraya menepuk pundak putrinya pelan.

" _Appa_ juga anakku, sangat-sangat merindukanmu.Penerbanganmu berjalan lancar?…"Baekhyun melepaskan pelukan mereka dan mengangguk memberi jawaban.

"Tapi _Appa_ tahu kalau kau sudah membuat masalah begitu tiba di Seoul…"Baekhyun tertawa saja. Apa yang tidak diketahui sang Ayah tentang dirinya.

"Hanya hiburan kecil untuk menyambut kedatanganku…"kekehnya pelan. Seorang wanita paruh baya dengan seragamnya muncul dari arah belakang.

"Makan malamnya sudah siap, Tuan…"ucapnya memberi tahu. Tak lama matanya terpaku pada sosok gadis yang berdiri disebelah majikannya. Wanita itu tersenyum haru. Dan Baekhyun sangat-sangat merindukan senyuman lembutnya.

"Han _Ahjumma…_ "Baekhyun memeluk wanita itu erat.Sangat merindukan sosok yang sudah merawatnya sejak kecil itu.

" _Aigoo, Agasshi. Gwenchana?…_ "Tanyanya memeluk Baekhyun erat.

"Hm, aku makan dengan baik seperti yang _Ahjumma_ katakan…"Han _Ahjumma_ menghapus air matanya yang jatuh.

"Senang melihatmu kembali, _Agasshi_ …"ucapnya dengan suara parau. Baekhyun tersenyum dalam pelukan hangatnya. Saat dia memutuskan untuk ke Amerika dulu, Han _Ahjumma_ lah yang paling tidak bisa melepasnya.

"Dimana Han _Ahjussi_?…"Baekhyun menanyakan sosok yang dulu juga sering menemaninya kemana pun ia pergi.

" _Ahjussi_ sedang mengurus sesuatu diluar kota.Diakan kembali lusa…"jelas Han Ahjumma.

"Memangnya apa hal penting yang dilakukan Han _Ahjussi_ sampai tidak bisa menjemputku?…"protesnya cemberut.Han _Ahjumma_ hanya tertawa dan menghapus air mata yang mengalir diwajahnya.

"Aish, kalau _Ahjumma_ masih menangis aku kembali ke Amerika saja…"

" _Andwae, andwae…_ "Han _Ahjumma_ menggeleng dan segera menarik tangan Baekhyun.

" _Kajja, Ahjumma_ sudah siapkan makanan yang sangat enak dan spesial untuk _Agasshi_ …"

" _Jinjja?…_ "Tanya Baekhyun senang.

"Kalau begitu, kajja.Kau pasti merindukan masakan Korea…"ajak Tuan Byun.

"Eoh, melebihi rinduku pada _Appa_ …"

Gadis itu tertawa dan segera menarik tangan Han _Ahjumma_ pergi. Tuan Byun yang ditinggal pun hanya tersenyum lembut dan mengikuti keduanya menuju meja makan.

 **e)(o**

Usai makan malam Baekhyun masuk ke ruang kerja Ayahnya. Sudah sepuluh tahun ia tidak menginjak ruangan itu. Namun nuansanya masih sama. Tidak ada yang berubah sedikit pun. Bahkan foto orang yang paling dicintainya masih terpajang rapi ditempat biasa.

" _Gomawoyo, Appa…_ "

Tuan Byun tersenyum lembut. Baekhyun tidak akan mengucapkan terima kasih padanya kecuali untuk satu hal.

Tuan Byun memeluk putrinya. Keduanya sama-sama terlarut dalam suasana mengingat sosok yang begitu mereka rindukan.

"Aku tahu _Appa_ pasti mengalami hal yang sulit selama ini. _Gomawo, Appa_ sudah menjaga hati _Appa_ untuk _Eomma_ …"Baekhyun berucap dengan air mata yang menggenang dipelupuk matanya. Tuan Byun mengusap pundak Baekhyun untuk memberinya ketenangan.

"Aku selalu berharap, aku bisa mendapatkan seseorang seperti _Appa_. Yang tetap setia walau apapun yang terjadi, sekalipun maut yang memisahkan…"Tuan Byun menatap wajah mendiang istrinya yang tersenyum cerah bersamanya dan Baekhyun.

"Hm, semoga dia yang terbaik…"

" _Nugu?…_ "Baekhyun mendongak dengan kening berkerut. Tuan Byun terkesiap.

" _A-aniyo…_ "ucapnya kembali memeluk Baekhyun.

" _Aigo_ , andai putriku selalu bersikap manis seperti ini…"

" _Appa…_ "Baekhyun merajuk manja yang dibalas Ayahnya dengan tawa.

" _Aigo_ , semoga _Eomma_ -mu tidak memarahi _Appa_ karena _Appa_ terlalu memanjakanmu…"Baekhyun tersenyum dibahu pria paruh baya itu.

"Aku tahu aku banyak mengecewakan kalian. _Mianhae_ , tapi seperti inilah putri kalian. Ku harap kalian tidak akan membenciku…"Tuan Byun kembali tertawa seraya menatap foto mendiang istrinya.

"Tidak, sayang. Kau adalah apa yang paling kami syukuri didunia ini…"Baekhyun tersenyum dan memper-erat pelukannya.

" _Gomawoyo, Appa…_ "

 **e)(o**

 _"Sunbae…"_ _Langkah Chanyeol menuju kelasnya terhenti ketika seseorang memanggilnya. Merasa tahu apa yang akan gadis itu lakukan, Chanyeol memilih tidak memperdulikannya dan masuk ke kelasnya._

 _"Sunbae, tunggu…"_

 _Gadis itu masuk ke kelas Chanyeol, kelas XII A. Gadis itu tersenyum ketika menyadari hanya ada mereka berdua didalam kelas. Itu artinya dia lebih leluasa untuk menyatakan perasaannya._ _Chanyeol yang mulai sibuk dengan bukunya mendongak saat gadis itu dengan lancang merampas buku yang ada ditangannya. Dilihat dari seragamnya, sepertinya mereka berada ditingkat sekolah yang berbeda._

 _"Kenapa kau berada disini? Ini lingkungan anak SMA. Kau tidak takut mendapat hukuman dari pihak sekolah?…"Gadis itu tersenyum manis._

 _"Ada orang-orang tertentu dan spesial, Sunbae…"Chanyeol mengangguk paham. Sangat mengerti apa maksudnya._

 _"Baiklah, Nona manis.Apa yang kau inginkan…"Chanyeol mencoba meladeni. Sebenarnya, dia tidak pernah peduli pada gadis-gadis yang selalu mengejarnya. Namun sepertinya gadis yang satu ini cukup nekat._

 _"Ada yang inginku katakan padamu, Sunbae…"ucap gadis itu malu-malu. Chanyeol tersenyum dan bersandar dikursinya._

 _"Apa itu?…"_

 _"Sebelumnya perkenalkan, aku Byun Baekhyun dari kelas VII spesial A…"Chanyeol mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Bukan karena dia berada dikelas spesial A yang menunjukkan kemampuan cemerlang dari otaknya.Tapi marga gadis itu._

 _"Byun?…"_

 _"Ne, aku putri tunggal, Byun Sang woo…"_ _Chanyeol mengangguk mengerti. Jelas terlihat dari penampilannya yang terawat dan berkelas. Dia juga pernah mendengar tentang putri tunggal konglomerat itu dari teman-temannya._

 _"Aku sepertinya menyukaimu, Sunbae. Anni, aku mencintaimu…"_ _Gadis yang memperkenalkan diri sebagai Byun Baekhyun itu menyerngit bingung saat Chanyeol tertawa. Apakah ada yang lucu dan pantas untuk ditertawakan?_

 _"Waeyo, Sunbae?…"tanyanya dengan dahi berkerut._

 _"Aniyo, aku hanya berpikir kalau ini sangat lucu…"ucap Chanyeol begitu menyudahi tawanya._

 _"Ini pernyataan cinta gadis kelas atas, Sunbae…"terang Baekhyun. Terlihat tidak suka karena merasa seniornya itu menertawakannya._

 _"Oh, ya? Lalu, apa yang harusku lakukan?…"_

 _'Tentu saja menerima cintaku. Ini kesempatan langka dari pewaris Byun Group…"Chanyeol terkekeh pelan mendengarnya. Astaga, gadis ini benar-benar._

 _"Sunbae!"panggil Baekhyun. Sedikit kesal dengan sikap acuh Chanyeol._ _Chanyeol berdiri dari kursinya. Dia mengitari meja sebelum akhirnya duduk dimeja itu dengan Baekhyun yang tetap berdiri dengan jarak satu langkah dihadapannya._

 _"Kenapa aku harus menerima cintamu, Nona Byun?…"tanya Chanyeol lembut seraya menatap mata puppy dihadapannya yang dia akui sangat indah._

 _"Karena aku cantik…"_

 _"Hanya itu?…"Baekhyun tampak berpikir sejenak._

 _"Sebenarnya aku memiliki banyak kelebihan. Bahkan kekuranganku dianggap kelebihan…"Chanyeol melipat tangannya didada. Wow, percaya diri sekali._

 _"Misalnya?…"_

 _"Aku tidak begitu tinggi, kau suka gadis yang tidak terlalu tinggikan, Sunbae?…"tanya Baekhyun bahagia. Chanyeol hanya mengangguk pelan. Ya, gadis itu ada benarnya._

 _"Baik Nona manis, aku akan memutuskannya…"Baekhyun mengangguk manis. Yakin kalau seniornya itu tidak akan menolaknya._

 _"Berapa umurmu?…"_

 _"Mei ini 14 tahun, Sunbae…"_

 _"14 tahun, ya? Eum…bagaimana kalau sekarang kau belajar yang rajin dulu…"_

 _"Ne?…"tanya Baekhyun tak mengerti._

 _"Perluku ulangi, Nona Byun?…"Baekhyun menggenggam erat rok seragamnya. Matanya menatap tajam kearah Chanyeol. Hatinya terluka._

 _"Jadi, kau menolakku, Sunbae?…"lirihnya._

 _"Maafkan aku, tapi hanya itu yang bisa ku lakukan…"_ _Baekhyun tampak berusaha menahan air matanya yang siap keluar. Ditolak oleh cinta pertama adalah hal yang sangat menyakitkan sekaligus memalukan bagi seorang Baekhyun._

 _"Kenapa, kau sudah memiliki kekasih? Siapa dia? Apa dia lebih cantik dariku? Atau Appanya lebih kaya dari Appaku?…"_

 _"Baekhyun, aku belum memiliki kekasih.Dan kau cantik, aku tahu itu…"terang Chanyeol menenangkannya._

 _"Uhm, begini saja. Sekarang kau belajar yang rajin dulu dan nikmati hidupmu. Sepuluh tahun kemudian aku akan menemuimu. Kalau perlu aku akan me-"_

 _"Tidak perlu!"balas Baekhyun dingin._

 _"Aku tidak mau melihat pria yang sudah melukai hatiku. Jadi jangan pernah menemuiku atau singa peliharaan grandpa-ku akan mencabikmu!"peringat Baekhyun sebelum berbalik pergi._

 _"Baekhyun…"_

 _BLAM!_

 _Baekhyun menutup pintu ruang kelas Chanyeol dengan kasar. Sebelum pergi dia sempat berbalik dan menatap pintu kelas itu._

 _"Aku benci kau Chanyeol! Argh!" Baekhyun menendang pintu itu sebelum akhirnya benar-benar pergi. Chanyeol yang ada didalam hanya tersenyum seraya menggeleng._

 _"Dasar anak SMP…"_

"Argggggh!"

Baekhyun terbangun dari tidurnya dengan nafas tersengal. Matanya dengan waspada menatap sekeliling untuk melihat dimana ia sekarang. Sesaat ia menghela nafas, menyadari kalau ia baru saja bermimpi.

"Aish!"

Gadis itu mengacak rambutnya. Inilah yang paling ia benci dengan Korea. Susah payah dia membuang kenangan memalukan dan konyol itu tapi semuanya malah semakin jelas disini. Kenapa dia bisa memimpikan pria itu? Dan kenapa mimpinya harus sama persis dengan kejadian sepuluh tahun lalu?

 _Tok Tok Tok_

" _Agasshi…_ "

Seorang wanita muda dengan seragam pelayan masuk kekamar Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang memang sudah terbangun karena mimpi buruk itu pun hanya menatap wanita itu dengan wajah datar. Maklum, dia masih kesal dengan mimpinya.

"Maaf mengganggu tidur Anda, _Agasshi_. Diluar ada tamu untuk _Agasshi_ …"

" _Nugu?…_ "tanya Baekhyun. Suaranya masih terdengar serak karena baru bangun tidur.

"Dia hanya menyuruh saya untuk memberitahu _Agasshi_ kalau ada yang bertamu…"

Baekhyun menyerngit bingung ketika pelayan itu pergi dari hadapannya. Aneh, sebenarnya orang itu bekerja untuknya atau untuk tamu itu. Karena merasa penasaran siapa yang mencarinya sepagi ini, Baekhyun pun bangkit dari ranjangnya. Tanpa merapikan gaun tidur, rambut apalagi harus kekamar mandi untuk mencuci muka.

Baekhyun menuruni tangga sambil memperhatikan sosok yang berdiri diruang tamu rumahnya. Otaknya mencoba untuk mengenali siapa sosok tinggi yang sedang memunggunginya itu.

" _Nuguseyo?…_ "

Seperti efek _slow motion_ , orang itu berbalik. Dengan senyum manisnya yang membuat Baekhyun membeku. Pria itu? _Oh God_ , pria itu adalah alasan kenapa ia tidak menyukai negara ini dan kenapa ia terbangun pagi ini.

"Hai, senang bertemu lagi denganmu, Byun Baekhyun…"

Baekhyun masih mematung ketika pria bertubuh tinggi itu memeluknya. Bahkan dia lupa bagaimana caranya bergerak dan bernafas ketika pria itu memeluk tubuhnya erat.

"Cha…Chanyeol?…"ucapnya terbata.Setelah cukup lama akhirnya ia bisa juga menghirup udara lagi. Padahal rasanya ia hampir mati saat melihat wajah itu.

" _Ne_ , ini aku. Park Chanyeol. Aku senang karena kau tidak melupakan _Sunbae-_ mu…"

Wajah Baekhyun bersemu merah. Kejadian sepuluh tahun lalu kembali singgah dipikirannya. Padahal sudah bertahun-tahun dia berusaha untuk melupakan kejadian konyol yang memalukan itu.

"Aish, berani sekali kau memelukku…"

Baekhyun mendorong Chanyeol agar pria itu menjauh darinya. Kekesalannya makin bertambah saat pria itu hanya tertawa. Apa yang pria itu tertawakan? Sepertinya pria itu memang memiliki gangguan karena memiliki hobi tertawa yang menyebalkan. Ck, kenapa dulu dia bisa menyukainya?

"Ku kira kau merindukanku"

Baekhyun melipat tangannya kesal. Ya, mungkin apa yang dikatakan pria itu benar adanya. Tapi tetap saja dia tidak suka sebab yang melakukan adalah orang yang sudah coba dia lupakan. Orang yang ia benci karena sudah menolaknya. Aish, Baekhyun makin pusing memikirkannya. Kenapa dia yang sepuluh tahun lalu begitu bodoh hingga menyisakan kenangan memalukan ini?

"Oh ya, aku punya hadiah untukmu…"Chanyeol menyodorkan buket bunga mawar merah ditangannya pada Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak makan bunga…"ketusnya.

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu memakannya, Nona Byun…"Baekhyun melirik namja itu kesal sebelum menyambar buket bunga itu kasar.

"Wow, gadis Amerika ini memang liar.Aku menyukainya…"

" _Mworagu?…_ "

"Kau cantik…"puji Chanyeol tulus menatap mata indah itu. Mata yang sama bening dan indahnya seperti sepuluh tahun lalu. Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya yang tiba-tiba memanas. Entah kenapa ia merasa malu sekaligus berbunga-bunga saat melihat tatapan serta mendengar pujian itu. Aish! Baekhyun sadarlah! Seperti kau baru pernah dipuji saja!

Chanyeol tersenyum memperhatikan penampilan gadis itu dari ujung kaki sampai kepala. Terlihat sedikit berantakan tapi tetap manis dan cantik. Sepertinya akan menyenangkan jika ia bisa melihatnya dalam keadaan seperti ini setiap pagi.

Baekhyun menyerngit ketika pria itu terlihat celingak-celinguk seperti mencari sesuatu. Tetap dengan senyum menyebalkan diwajahnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?…"

"Aku senang karena kau tidak membawa singa peliharaan _grandpa_ -mu…"

"Singa _grandpa_ -ku tidak akan mau menyentuh pria menyebalkan sepertimu…"cibirnya.Chanyeol terlihat mengangguk setuju.

"Hm, dia tidak akan tega melukai pria sesempurna diriku…"

"Hah…"Baekhyun menghela nafas. Ok, sepertinya keadaan ini semakin menyebalkan.

"Untuk apa kau datang?…"Baekhyun bertanya. Lebih cepat dia menanyakan tujuan kedatangan pria itu maka lebih cepat pria itu pergi dari rumahnya.

"Menemuimu. Seperti janjiku sepuluh tahun lalu…"

"Hanya itu? Kau mengganggu tidurku sepagi ini hanya untuk ini?…"tanya Baekhyun. Apa pria itu datang hanya untuk sekedar memenuhi janjinya? Memangnya siapa yang berharap kalau pria itu harus menepati janji itu?

" _Wae_ , kau berharap lebih?…"Baekhyun tertohok. Mungkinkah?

" _M-mwo?!_ "

"Sebaiknya kau mandi dan ganti baju. Kau menggodaku jika berpakaian seperti ini…"

Baekhyun sontak melihat penampilannya. Matanya melebar saat menyadari dirinya keluar dengan menggunakan gaun tidur transparan ini. Aish, memalukan!

"Aku akan menunggumu…"kata Chanyeol sembari mengambil tempat disofa.

"Memangnya kita akan kemana?…"

"Kemana lagi menurutmu, tentu saja berkencan…"

" _Ne?…_ "Baekhyun masih seperti orang idiot. Dari tadi tidak ada satupun hal yang dimengerti olehnya tentang apa yang dilakukan pria itu.

"Kapan kita menjalin hubungan?…"

"Aku akan jawab setelah kau siap…"ucap Chanyeol. Tanpa sadar Baekhyun mengangguk dan berlalu menuju kamarnya.

 **e)(o**

"Apa yang kita lakukan disini?…"

Baekhyun bertanya ketika Chanyeol membawanya ke taman. Pria itu tak menjawab karena masih takjub melihat bunga sakura yang bermekaran dimusim semi ini. Baekhyun merasa sangat dongkol. Sejak dimobil tadi pria itu memang tidak menjawab apapun pertanyaan yang dia ajukan.

"Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol menoleh. Tahu kalau Baekhyun tidak suka dengan sikapnya.

"Jadi kau tidak suka? Ku pikir taman adalah tempat yang tepat untuk berkencan…"

Baekhyun melipat tangannya kesal. Hei, mereka bukan pasangan kekasih dan tidak pernah menjalin hubungan. Setidaknya Baekhyun sadar akan hal itu dan tidak peduli dengan semua ucapan Chanyeol.

"Oh ya, bagaimana kabarmu?…"

"Cukup buruk setelah kau datang dan mengganggu hidupku…"Chanyeol tertawa mendengar jawaban ketusnya.

"Kau tidak menanyakan kabarku?…"Baekhyun memutar bola matanya. Haruskah?

"Untuk?…"tanyanya tak peduli.

"Hanya sekedar berbasa-basi. Apa salah?…"

"Tentu saja salah. Kita tidak sedekat itu…"

"Kalau begitu mari kita menjadi lebih dekat…"

Baekhyun menatap pria itu dengan mulut terbuka. Apa sebenarnya yang pria itu lakukan sampai harus bertindak sejauh ini.

"Sepertinya kau sangat terobsesi padaku, Tuan Park…"

Pria itu tertawa dan bersandar disandaran kursi yang mereka duduki. Baekhyun yang dibuat kesal pun memilih meninggalkan tempat itu sebelum ia ikutan gila.

"Aku ingin pulang…"Baekhyun bangkit. Namun Chanyeol menahan tangannya sebelum ia menjauh.

"Kita makan dulu saja, aku tahu tempat makan yang enak. Kau mau coba?…"

Baekhyun hanya menggerutu dan masuk ke mobil Chanyeol. Dia memutuskan untuk ikut karena dia juga belum sempat sarapan tadi. Ck, masa iya hanya karena ajakan Chanyeol ia rela kelaparan?

Baekhyun mengunyah pelan daging steaknya. Kepalanya mendongak untuk melihat Chanyeol yang ada dihadapannya. Dia sedikit terkejut saat mendapati pria itu juga tengah menatapnya. Hati Baekhyun berdesir ditambah detak jantung yang berpacu cepat. Tatapan macam apa itu. Apa mungkin…. _Andwae_! Baekhyun menggeleng. Ada apa dengan dirinya hari ini. Ini bukanlah Byun Baekhyun.

Baekhyun berdehem dan memperbaiki posisi duduknya.

"Kenapa menatapku seperti itu. Kau ingin bilang kalau aku cantik?…"Chanyeol tersenyum melihat gadis itu sudah kembali menjadi dirinya sendiri.

"Kenapa aku harus melakukannya?…"Chanyeol balik bertanya.

"Semua orang mengatakan hal itu…"

" _Jinjja_? Dan kau percaya?…"Baekhyun mendengus sebal. Apa maksudnya? Apa pria itu ingin bilang kalau orang-orang itu bohong dan tidak mengatakan yang sebenarnya?

"Oh ya, beberapa waktu yang lalu aku bertemu dengan _Appa-_ mu…"

" _Appa_? Untuk apa?…"

"Aku meminta putrinya…"

" _Ne?.._ "

"Hm, aku meminta putrinya untuk menjadi istriku…"

"Uhuk Uhuk…"

Baekhyun tersedak. Seorang pelayan dengan cepat memberikan segelas air putih beserta sapu tangan.

"Hati-hati, _Agasshi_. Anda terlalu cantik untuk tersedak daging steak restoran kami…"ucap pelayan itu mengedipkan sebelah matanya sebelum pergi.

Baekhyun mengangguk ilfeel dan segera menatap tajam Chanyeol yang sedang menertawakannya.

"Kenapa kau selalu tertawa, huh?…"kesalnya.

" _Mianhae_ , apa kau harus menghajar pria yang baru menggodamu itu?…"tanya Chanyeol yang hanya dibalas tatapan sebal Baekhyun.

"Lalu, apa jawaban _Appa_ …"Tanya Baekhyun lagi.

"Oh Baekhyun, ayolah. Tidak ada yang akan menolak calon menantu sepertiku, hm?…"

" _Mwo_? Jadi _Appa_ menyetujuinya?…"Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Karena itu dia memintamu kembali ke Korea untuk menyiapkan pernikahan kita…"Baekhyun menelan ludah.

"Menikah? Kita? Kapan aku menyetujuinya?!"

"Tidak ada yang meminta persetujuanmu, Nona Byun. Bukankah kau juga menyukaiku. _Appa-_ mu sudah tahu apa yang terjadi sepuluh tahun lalu. Jadi dia sangat mendukungku…"

"Itu sudah sepuluh tahun yang lalu dan kau masih mengingatnya? Lagi pula itu hanya cinta monyet anak SMP, Chanyeol…"Chanyeol menatap mata indah itu lekat.

"Jadi menurutmu begitu?…"

Baekhyun terdiam dan memalingkan wajahnya. Chanyeol adalah cinta pertama yang sangat sulit ia lupakan walau sampai harus hijrah ke Amerika sekalipun. Sebenarnya hati kecilnya senang karena Chanyeol melakukan ini. Pria itu masih mengingatnya walau tahun demi tahun sudah berlalu. Tapi dia masih bertanya-tanya, atas dasar apa Chanyeol melakukan semua ini. Apa hanya sekedar untuk menepati janjinya?

 **e)(o**

"Luhanie!"

Baekhyun berteriak memanggil sahabat baiknya. Hari ini dia memutuskan untuk bertemu Luhan karena dirumah dia hanya akan stress karena memikirkan Chanyeol. Langkah Baekhyun segera menuju meja makan sebab dia mencium wangi masakan dari sana.

"Eoh, kau sudah datang?…"ucap Luhan setelah melirik Baekhyun sekilas dan kembali pada masakannya. Tentu Baekhyun dibuat cemberut karena merasa diacuhkan.

"Baiklah, sepertinya aku pulang saja…"

Luhan tersenyum setelah mencicipi soupnya. Merasa sudah pas, dimatikannya kompornya lalu beranjak untuk mengambil mangkok.

"Ya! Kenapa kau tidak peduli padaku. Harusnya kau menyambut kedatanganku dan mencegahku yang ingin pergi…"protes Baekhyun namun Luhan masih asyik dengan aktivitasnya.

"Xiao Luhan!"

"Aish!"Luhan meletakkan mangkok berisi soupnya. Setelah melepas celemeknya dia pun berbalik kearah Baekhyun.

"Kemari…"panggil Luhan. Baekhyun mendekat dan memeluk sahabat baiknya itu.

"Aku bahkan baru bertemu denganmu minggu lalu…"ucap Luhan melepas pelukannya dan menarik tangan Baekhyun kemeja makan. Ya, minggu lalu Luhan memang ke Amerika untuk menemui orang tuanya yang sementara akan menetap disana untuk menemani Luxian, adiknya yang mulai berkuliah disana.

"Kau sudah sarapan?…"

"Kau pikir aku bisa makan mengingat apa yang sudah dan akan terjadi? Apalagi semua pelayan dirumah membuatku pusing karena selalu bertanya tentang Park Chanyeol. Memang apa hebatnya pria itu?…"

Luhan hanya tersenyum kecil dan mulai menyiapkan mangkok, nasi dan soupnya.

"Jangan menyiksa dirimu sendiri. Dan kenapa kau harus pusing karena hal ini. Seharusnya kau senang, artinya cintamu tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan lagi…"

"Cinta? Itu hanya tindakan konyol anak SMP, Luhan…"bantah Baekhyun. Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya.

" _Ne_ , sangat konyol sampai kau harus memutuskan pindah ke Amerika. Jujur saja, kau pindah karena ingin melupakannya atau malu karena cintamu ditolak olehnya…"Baekhyun mendesah. Sama sekali tidak berminat untuk membahasnya.

"Bisakah aku makan sekarang, sepertinya aku lapar…"Luhan tertawa dan mengangguk mempersilahkan.

"Makanlah yang banyak…"

"Pagi…"

Baekhyun yang akan menyendok makanannya tertahan ketika mendengar sesuatu. Dia menoleh dan tampak oleh matanya seorang pria muncul dengan kaos dalam dan celana training mendekat ke tempat mereka.

Mata Baekhyun melebar. Pemandangan macam apa ini?

"Luhan! Kau gila? Ini Korea. Pemandangan konyol macam apa ini. Kalian tinggal bersama?…"pekik Baekhyun tak percaya. Diliriknya Sehun dengan tajam saat pria itu duduk disebelahnya setelah mengecup pipi Luhan.

"Oh Sehun!"Sehun melirik gadis disebelahnya.

"Selamat datang kembali, Baekhyun-ah. Aku merindukanmu…"

Sehun bersiap untuk memeluk gadis itu. Namun dia menunda aksinya saat melihat kemarahan yang meliputi gadis itu. Kalau dia tetap melakukan niatnya bisa-bisa dia digampar nanti.

"Oh Sehun, jawab aku!"

"Ini masih pagi, Baekhyun-ah, haruskah kau berteriak seperti ini?…"

"Ya, kenapa kau bisa dirumah Luhan, eoh?…"

"Sehun hanya menginap, Baek…"jelas Luhan seraya menyiapkan mangkok Sehun.

"Yeah, menginap disaat orang tuamu tidak ada dirumah. Kalian tidur bersama?…"Baekhyun menatap Sehun yang mulai menyantap makanannya dan Luhan yang menyiapkan minum untuknya.

" _Anni_ , sejak kapan kamarku disitu?…"jawab Luhan meletakkan segelas air putih dihadapan Baekhyun. Gadis itu mengangguk, setidaknya dia masih ingat kalau kamar yang digunakan Sehun tadi adalah kamar Luxian.

"Makanlah selagi hangat…"ucap Luhan. Baekhyun menurut dan mulai meraih sendoknya. Namun sebelum makanan itu masuk ke mulutnya kembali ditatapnya Sehun dengan tajam.

"Oh Sehun, aku akan membunuhmu jika kau melakukan sesuatu pada Luhan, _arra_?…."Sehun menghela nafas. Gadis itu memang membencinya dari dulu. Bahkan Baekhyun masih menentang hubungannya dengan Luhan hanya karena ia berteman dengan Chanyeol.

"Aku tahu Nona Byun.Dan cepat habiskan sarapanmu…"suruh Sehun. Baekhyun tampak menggerutu.

"Kau tidak boleh membenciku hanya karena aku berteman dengan Chanyeol. Sebaliknya, kau harusnya ber-"

Sehun menutup rapat mulutnya saat Baekhyun mengayunkan sendok kearahnya.

"Ok, aku akan diam…"ucapnya menurut. Sementara Luhan hanya menggeleng pelan melihat keduanya.

 **e)(o**

Baekhyun mengganti _channel_ TV-nya dengan asal. Tidak ada satu tayangan pun yang menarik untuknya saat ini. Kenapa hari-harinya selama di Korea begitu menyebalkan? Ck, pasti karena Park Chanyeol.

Gadis cantik itu meremas remotenya. Benar. Karena pria itulah semua hari yang dilaluinya menjadi sangat menyebalkan. Pria itu selalu mengganggunya. Menelfon untuk bertanya kabar yang seharusnya tidak penting. Mengingatkannya untuk ini-itu.Dan yang paling menyebalkan, kenapa sekarang ia harus stress karena Park Chanyeol?

"Argh!"

Baekhyun mengacak rambutnya dan bangkit. Langkah malasnya ia seret menuju kamar. Namun belum sempat ia menaiki anak tangga pertama, ia menghentikan langkahnya. Matanya mendapati Han _Ahjumma_ tengah bergegas menuju beranda samping.

"Ada apa?…"Tanya Baekhyun begitu seorang pelayan muda datang dari arah menghilangnya Han _Ahjumma_.

"Maaf, _Agasshi_. Manager Han sudah kembali…"

" _Jinjja-yo?…"_ tanyanya senang. Pelayan itu mengangguk manis. Senang melihat senyum gadis itu.

Seketika Han _Ahjumma_ masuk bersama Han _Ahjussi_ disebelahnya. Keduanya saling pandang sejenak sebelum memutuskan untuk menghadap Baekhyun.

Mata Han _Ahjussi_ memandang Baekhyun dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki. Senyumnya terukir saat matanya tepat menatap mata indah itu.

"Selamat datang, _Agasshi_. Maaf, saya baru kembali dan menemui _Agasshi_ …"Han _Ahjussi_ memberi hormat. Baekhyun tersenyum sebelum mendekat untuk memeluknya. Bagi Baekhyun, dua orang itu sudah seperti keluarga jadi dia sangat menyayangi mereka dengan tulus sebagaimana keduanya juga menyayangi Baekhyun dengan sepenuh hati.

Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya lalu melipat tangannya didada.

"Memangnya apa yang _Ahjussi_ lakukan sampai tidak bisa menjemputku yang sudah sepuluh tahun tidak pulang?…"Tanyanya pura-pura kesal.

"Itu masih rahasia, _Agasshi_ …"

" _Mwo?…_ "Pria paruh baya itu tersenyum lembut.

" _Agasshi_ tenang saja. Saya tidak mengerjakan apapun selain hanya untuk _Agasshi_ …"

Baekhyun memicingkan matanya. Berarti Han _Ahjussi_ pergi untuk mengurus sesuatu yang akan diperuntukkan baginya. Apa itu? Apa jangan-jangan tentang…Jangan bilang kalau ini ada hubungannya dengan pria itu lagi.

"Apakah untuk-"

"Maafkan saya, _Agasshi_. Tuan Byun lebih berhak untuk menjelaskannya…"Baekhyun hanya merengut sebal.

"Apa _Agasshi_ ingin _Ahjumma_ siapkan teh hangat?…"tawar Han _Ahjumma_ yang disambut senyum lebar Baekhyun.

" _Ne_ , dan tolong bawakan ke taman belakang. Aku ingin mengobrol dengan kalian. Bolehkan?…"Pasangan itu tersenyum lembut.

"Tentu, _Agasshi_ …"

"Pemandangan sore yang indah, _Agasshi_ …"Baekhyun tersenyum lebar kearah Han _Ahjussi_ yang menuangkan teh hangat untuknya. Disebelah kanannya terdapat Han _Ahjumma_ yang memotong buah untuk Baekhyun.

"Kapan _Appa_ pulang dari Jepang?…"

"Besok malam. Tuan Byun harus segera menyelesaikan pekerjaannya untuk mengurus urusan di Seoul…"

Baekhyun menerima teh yang disodorkan Han _Ahjussi_.

"Urusan yang ada di Seoul, apa itu?…"Baekhyun bertanya dengan dagi berkerut. Han _Ahjussi_ terlihat sibuk dengan gelasnya tanda ia tidak mau menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun. Gadis itu pun beralih pada Han _Ahjumma_. Tapi dia baru akan membuka suara ketika Han _Ahjumma_ menyodorkan garpu dengan buah apelnya.

" _Agasshi_ , Tuan Park sepertinya pria yang baik. Dari sikap dan cara bicaranya, dia juga terlihat sopan dan bisa dipercaya. _Ahjumma_ ikut senang jika kalian bersama…"Kerutan makin jelas diwajah cantik itu.

" _Ahjumma_ , kau mengenal Chanyeol?…"

Perempuan paruh baya itu menutup mulutnya. Matanya bertemu dengan mata sang suami yang tampak mengisyaratkan agar ia tidak melanjutkan obrolan ini lagi.

"Itu…itu…"Baekhyun melipat tangannya didada saat menyadari pasangan suami istri yang tengah bersamanya itu saling memberi tatapan aneh.

"Baiklah, kalau _Ahjumma_ tidak mau bicara. Aku tidak akan memaksa…"

"Maafkan _Ahjumma, Agasshi. Ahjumma_ bukannya tidak ingin bicara, hanya saja…"

"Hanya saja?…."

"Hanya saja ini bukan kewenangan kami, _Agasshi_ …"sela Han _Ahjussi_.

Baekhyun membuang nafas kasar. Jika para pelayan yang lain dia bisa marah. Tapi tidak untuk dua orang yang kini bersamanya itu.

"Baiklah, lupakan saja…"

 **e)(o**

" _Appa_ , kau sedang bercanda? Ini sama sekali tidak lucu…"marah Baekhyun setelah mendengar apa yang dikatakan Ayahnya. Baru saja pulang dari Jepang Ayahnya langsung memanggilnya untuk membicarakan sesuatu. Pertunangan? Pernikahan? Apa itu? Bahkan diumurnya yang menginjak usia 24 tahun ini Baekhyun tidak pernah sekalipun berpikir bahwa ia akan menjalani yang namanya pernikahan. Apa lagi dengan pria yang sudah pernah menolaknya. Ini sangat buruk dan memalukan.

"Kau pikir pernikahan adalah sebuah lelucon? _Appa_ melakukan yang terbaik untukmu…"jelas Tuan Byun tenang.

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau. Titik!"putus Baekhyun menghempaskan tubuhnya pada sofa diruang kerja Ayahnya.

" _Jebal, Appa_. Berhenti melakukan perjodohan gila ini…"

"Ini bukan perjodohan, Baekhyun-ah. _Appa_ tidak menjodohkanmu. Dia sendiri yang datang dan memintamu pada _Appa_ …"

"Dan _Appa_ menerimanya?…"

"Memangnya apa yang salah dari seorang Park Chanyeol. Dia baik, tampan, sukses, apa lagi yang kau butuhkan?…"

Baekhyun terdiam. Dia membenarkan ucapan Ayahnya barusan. Tidak ada yang salah dari seorang Park Chanyeol. Hanya saja kenangan sepuluh tahun lalu sangat memalukan untuknya.

"Lihat, kau sendiri bahkan tidak bisa menyebutkan dimana letak kelemahannya. Tidak ada pilihan, kalian akan segera bertunangan dan menikah…"

" _Appa!_ "

"Keputusanmu tidak akan mengubah apapun. Semuanya sudah disiapkan. Minggu depan kalian akan segera bertunangan dan akan menikah bulan depan…"

" _Appa…_ "

Tuan Byun menghela nafas. Dia akan melunak jika mendengar suara putri semata wayangnya itu bergetar. Dipeluknya sang anak dan menepuk pundaknya pelan. Menenangkannya.

"Maafkan _Appa_ , tapi percayalah, Baekhyun-ah. _Appa_ tidak akan membuatmu menderita. _Appa_ tahu seperti apa Chanyeol dan keluarganya. Mereka baik dan sangat menyukaimu. Kau sendiri juga mengenalnya, bukan? _Appa_ yakin kalian akan baik-baik saja jika bersama…"Baekhyun tidak menjawab. Hanya isak tangisnya yang terdengar.

"Sekali lagi maafkan, _Appa_. Kalau kau tidak mau melakukannya demi _Appa_ , setidaknya lakukan demi _Eomma-_ mu…"

Baekhyun tersenyum miris. Ayahnya sangat tahu kelemahannya.

 **e)(o**

 _Drrtt Drrtt Drrtt_

" _Yeoboseyo?…._ "salam Baekhyun.

"Kau dimana?…"Baekhyun menghela nafas saat mendengar suara itu.

"Dari mana kau tahu nomer ponselku?…"

"Kau tidak perlu tahu. Kau ada dimana sekarang?…"

Baekhyun melirik ke sekelilingnya. Dia sedang duduk santai menikmati _ice cream_ disebuah toko dikawasan Myeongdong.

"Kau juga tidak perlu tahu…"ucap Baekhyun memasukkan satu sondok _ice cream strawberry_ ke mulutnya. Ehm, dingin dan lezat.

"Jangan keluyuran dan membuang waktumu. Bukankah pertunangan kita beberapa hari lagi. Kau harus banyak istirahat…"

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu aku harus segera pulang…"ucap Baekhyun menurut dengan ekpresi wajah sedih yang berlebihan. Terdengar decakan gemas diseberang sana.

" _Kajja_ , ku antar pulang…"

Baekhyun menyerngit dan menolehkan kepalanya ke segala arah. Dia mendengus saat melihat pria itu melambaikan tangan kearahnya.

 **e)(o**

Baekhyun menghembus nafas bosan. Sesekali matanya melirik berbagai perhiasan yang ada disekitarnya. Berbelanja perhiasan adalah suatu kesenangan bagi seorang wanita sepertinya.Tapi mengingat dengan siapa ia pergi sekarang…

Baekhyun menoleh kekanan. Dimana Chanyeol tengah memilih cincin ditemani seorang pegawai toko. Cincin yang katanya akan menjadi cincin pertunangan mereka.

"Ini adalah model terbaru toko kami dan dibuat dengan edisi terbatas. Cincin ini sangat cocok untuk cincin pertunangan ataupun pernikahan, Tuan…"Chanyeol mengambil satu dari sepasang cincin berlian dari kotak beludru itu.

"Bagaimana dengan harganya?…"Pegawai itu tersenyum ramah.

"Kita selalu membayar mahal untuk sesuatu yang indah dan berkelas, Tuan. Apalagi jika yang akan memakainya secantik calon istri Anda…"ucap pegawai itu melirik Baekhyun yang ada disebelah Chanyeol.

 _'Itu hanya modus agar kau membelinya, bodoh!'_ batin Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menarik tangan kiri Baekhyun.Dipakaikannya cincin itu dijari manisnya.Terlihat sangat indah dan mewah.

"Terlihat bagus…"

"Apa yang tidak pantas untukku…"sombongnya.Chanyeol tersenyum dan kembali menatap pegawai cantik itu.

"Baiklah, kami akan ambil yang ini…"

" _Agasshi_ , keluarga Tuan Park sudah datang…"

" _Ne?…_ "

Baekhyun yang duduk diranjangnya seketika bangkit. Raut terkejut dan gugup jelas terlihat diwajahnya. Malam ini adalah pertunangannya dengan Chanyeol.Sesaat gadis itu menerawang membayangkan masa depannnya. Tidak, dia belum mau menikah sekarang. Dia akui memang kalau pria itu tidak kurang apapun. Masalahnya, dia belum siap berumah tangga dan berkomitmen.Itu saja.

Tiba-tiba sebuah ide terlintas diotak Baekhyun. Kabur.Ya, dia tahu dia nekat dan Ayahnya tidak akan memaafkanya nanti. Tapi setidaknya dia harus melakukannya. Berhasil atau tidak, takdirnya lah yang akan menentukan.

Kaki jenjang yang tertutupi gaun merah itu melangkah dengan sangat hati-hati.Hentakan _high heels-_ nya sama sekali tidak terdengar dilantai keramik yang licin saking pelan dan lembutnya gerakan gadis itu.

" _Agasshi?…_ "Baekhyun mengeram kesal ketika mendengar suara itu.

"Kenapa _Agasshi_ ke belakang, bukankah para tamu ada didepan?…"ucap seorang pelayan wanita mendekat.

" _Ne?_ Oh, aku…aku hanya ingin mengambil minum, ya, minum…itu saja…"ucap Baekhyun tergagap.Pelayan muda itu menatapnya aneh.

"Kenapa tidak meminta bantuan saya? _Agasshi_ tunggu disini saja, biar saya ambilkan minuman untuk _Agasshi_ …"Baekhyun memaksakan senyum kecil diwajahnya.

"Tidak usah, aku ingin mengambilnya sendiri. Kau pergi saja…"suruh Baekhyun lembut.Pelayan itu merasa sangat aneh melihat perubahan sikap majikan mudanya itu.

"Tapi _Agasshi_ …"

"Pergi, kau berani melawanku?…"marah Baekhyun. Obrolon tak penting ini hanya akan membuang waktunya.

Pelayan itu menunduk takut sebelum akhirnya pamit.

 _'Huh, sama saja.Gadis itu memang selalu menakutkan'_ batinnya.

"Aish, mengganggu saja…"desis Baekhyun. Dengan cepat dia berlari menuju dapur. Beruntung tidak ada para pelayannya disini. Mungkin mereka sibuk mengurus tamu dan semacamnya. Terlebih Han _Ahjussi_ dan Han _Ahjumma_. Mereka pasti merasa sedang menikahkan anak gadisnya.

 _Mianhae, Ahjussi, Ahjumma._

Baekhyun membuka pintu belakang. Dia keluar dengan cepat menjauh dari bangunan megah itu. Tapi bukan berarti rencananya untuk kabur mulus-mulus saja. Tidak ada jalan keluar disini. Haruskah ia memanjat tembok dengan gaun dan _high heels_ ini?

"Tangga!"seru Baekhyun senang saat matanya melihat sebuah tangga disudut taman. Dengan susah payah diseretnya tangga itu dan mulai memanjat.

 _Hap!_

Baekhyun menghela nafas lega begitu dia berhasil keluar.Dia bertanya-tanya, kenapa dia tidak melakukan hal ini dari kemarin?

"Sekarang aku harus pergi…"ucap Baekhyun yakin. Baru beberapa langkah menjauh dia pun kembali terdiam.

"Dompet dan ponselku!"jeritnya histeris. Aish, kenapa dia bisa melupakannya?

Mata Baekhyun disilaukan oleh cahaya lampu dari sebuah mobil. Otak Baekhyun langsung bekerja. Akan sangat baik jika dia meminta bantuan orang itu untuk kabur dari sini. Ya, sebelum orang-orang Ayahnya menemukannya.

Chanyeol baru saja selesai melakukan pekerjaannya. Dengan cepat dia masuk ke mobil. Hari ini adalah hari pertunangannya dengan Baekhyun. Tentu dia tidak ingin terlambat dan mengecewakan. Dia memutuskan untuk bertemu asistannya ini saja harus berdebat kecil dengan _Eomma-_ nya.

Chanyeol melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang. Tiba-tiba matanya melihat seorang wanita melambaikan tangan dipinggir jalan. Seperti butuh bantuan.

Pria itu mempertajam penglihatannya. Merasa mengenal sosok dalam balutan gaun merah menyala itu.

"Baekhyun?…"

Chanyeol menepikan mobilnya.Wanita itu langsung masuk begitu Chanyeol menghentikan mobilnya.

"Huh, akhirnya…"ucap Baekhyun lega. Merasa kalau dirinya telah selamat dari suatu peristiwa mengerikan.

" _Gomawoyo_ Tuan, aku tidak akan melupakan ja…"Baekhyun menelan ludah.

"Kau…"tunjuk Baekhyun tak percaya.Pria itu, kenapa pria itu ada disini? Bukankah seharusnya pria itu sudah ada dirumahnya?

Chanyeol yang melihat ekpresi terkejut Baekhyun tersenyum. Dia tahu apa yang akan gadis itu lakukan.

"Ya! Kenapa kau ada disini?!"tanya Baekhyun kesal. Sial, sia-sia usahanya kabur. Bahkan tangannya masih sakit saat menyeret tangga tadi.

"Lalu kau, apa yang kau lakukan disini. Bukankah seharusnya kau ada dirumahmu. Menunggu calon tunanganmu yang tampan ini?…"

"Oh, aku tahu. Kau pasti sudah tidak sabar menungguku, bukan? Hingga kau menjemputku kesini?…"goda Chanyeol diikuti tawanya. Sementara Baekhyun hanya memasang wajah kesal.

"Baiklah, sepertinya kita hampir terlambat…"Chanyeol mulai menjalankan kembali mobil sportnya. Sesekali diliriknya Baekhyun yang hanya menatap kesal kearah jendela.

"Apa kau ingin kabur?…"

'Tadinya iya, tapi gagal karena kau…"ketus Baekhyun membuat pria itu terkikik pelan.

"Aku datang terpisah dari orang tuaku karena ada hal yang harus ku selesaikan dikantor. Dan sepertinya aku tidak rugi. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi Baekhyun, kau ingin mempermalukan keluargaku dan Ayahmu?…"

Baekhyun tak menjawab. Bahkan dia tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada dirinya kalau sampai sang Ayah mengetahui aksi kaburnya ini. Dan sekarang, dia akan segera bertunangan dengan pria yang sudah pernah menolaknya. Ya Tuhan, takdir macam apa ini?

 **e)(o**

Baekhyun berbaring resah diranjangnya. Sejak dua jam yang lalu matanya belum juga bisa terpejam. Dirinya pun masih belum percaya dengan apa yang terjadi beberapa jam yang lalu.

Baekhyun memandang cincin yang melingkar dijari manisnya. Cincin yang indah dan tampak begitu sempurna dijari tangannya.

"Huft…"

Baekhyun menghembus nafas kasar. Dia kembali mengingat bagaimana acara pertunangannya tadi berlangsung. Semua tamu yang hadir memujinya dan Chanyeol. Dalam hati Baekhyun tentu merasa tersanjung dan bangga. Kalau dipikir-pikir, dia dan Chanyeol adalah pasangan yang sangat sempurna, bukan? Tapi mengingat seringaian menyebalkan pria itu membuatnya sangat kesal. Pria itu seolah merasa menang atas dirinya. Aish!

 _Tok Tok_

" _Nugu?…_ "

"Ini _Appa_ …"

Baekhyun dengan cepat duduk diranjangnya. Tuan Byun masuk perlahan kemudian duduk dipinggir ranjang menghadap putrinya. Baekhyun menunduk dengan memainkan jarinya. Dia takut kalau sang Ayah membahas perihal kemunculannya bersama Chanyeol.

" _Appa_ tidak akan bertanya tentang masalah itu…"ucap Tuan Byun seolah mengerti apa yang tengah dipikirkan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mendongak.

" _Ne?…_ "

"Walau _Appa_ tidak sepenuhnya percaya tapi _Appa_ akan berusaha percaya karena Chanyeol berusaha untuk melindungimu…"

Baekhyun menghela napas lega.Sepertinya Ayahnya sangat percaya dengan Chanyeol.

" _Aigoo, Appa_ benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang harus _Appa_ lakukan terhadapmu…"

Baekhyun tersenyum memperlihatkan deretan gigi putihnya yang rapi.

"Kau sudah dewasa, Baekhyun-ah. Jika ingin melakukan sesuatu setidaknya kau harus berpikir dua kali untuk melakukannya. Kau juga harus memikirkan apa dampak dari semua perbuatanmu…"Baekhyun kembali menunduk diam. Ya, dia tahu dia salah. Kalau seandainya tadi dia berhasil kabur, pasti Ayah-nya sangat malu pada semua tamunya.

" _Mianhae_ , aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi…"janjinya pelan.Tuan Byun tersenyum lembut seraya menatap wajah cantik putrinya.

"Kau tahu, _Appa_ merasa bahagia tapi disaat yang bersamaan _Appa_ juga merasa sedih…"

" _Waeyo, Appa?…_ "Baekhyun menatap wajah berwibawa Ayahnya.

" _Appa_ bahagia karena putri _Appa_ sudah menemukan pria yang baik dan akan segera menikah.Tapi disisi lain _Appa_ juga sedih karena kau akan menjadi milik pria lain…"

Baekhyun tersenyum dan beringsut untuk memeluk Ayahnya.

" _Aniyo, Appa_. Walau aku sudah menikah, aku akan tetap jadi milik _Appa_. Itu sudah pasti…"Tuan Byun tersenyum dipundak Baekhyun.

"Berjanjilah untuk bahagia, _aratchi?…._ "

" _Ne, Appa…_ "

" _Aigoo, Eomma-_ mu pasti merasa sangat bahagia sekarang. Putri kecilnya sudah dewasa…"Baekhyun tersenyum haru. Dia merasa sangat merindukan _Eomma_ -nya sekarang.

 **e)(o**

" _Eomma_ , kau mendengarkanku?…"Tanya Baekhyun setelah meletakkan mawar putih digundukan tanah dihadapannya.

" _Eomma_ , datanglah pada mimpi Byun Sang woo itu. _Eomma_ tahu betapa dia telah banyak mengatur hidupku?…"adu Baekhyun.

"Lihat putrimu _Eomma_. Anakmu Byun Baekhyun, tumbuh dengan cantik dan masih muda. Aku bukan perawan tua yang tidak laku _Eomma_ , kenapa dia memperlakukanku seperti ini…"Baekhyun tetap mengoceh meski ia sadar kalau sang _Eomma_ tidak akan menjawabnya.

" _Eomma_ …"

Baekhyun menangis. Bukan karena _Eomma-_ nya tidak menjawab. Lebih pada kerinduan yang mendalam. Ditinggal oleh orang terdekat dan dicintainya diusia kecil membuat Baekhyun sangat terpukul. Diusia labil seperti itu membuatnya bingung dan merasa tak ada lagi kasih sayang yang tulus untuknya.

Tangis Baekhyun terhenti ketika sebuah sapu tangan muncul dihadapannya. Pandangannya beralih pada sang pemilik sapu tangan yang tengah menatapnya dengan lembut.

" _Annyeonghaseyo, Eommonim_. Perkenalkan, aku Park Chanyeol, tunangan dari putrimu, Baekhyun…"salam Chanyeol menatap foto wanita cantik dengan senyum indah yang ada dihadapannya. Baekhyun yang tak peduli dengan apa yang pria itu lakukan tiba-tiba terkejut ketika Chanyeol menggenggam tangannya.

"Izinkan aku mendapatkan restumu, _Eommonim_. Aku berjanji akan selalu menjaga, melindungi dan mencintainya…"

Chanyeol beralih menatap mata Baekhyun dan menggenggam tangannya erat.

"Aku akan terus menjaga dan mencintainya, baik disaat sakit maupun senang, dalam keadaan duka maupun suka, sampai maut memisahkan…"

 **A Wedding Day!**

Janji suci pernikahan terucap sudah. Pesta resepsi pernikahan super mewah juga sudah berakhir. Menyisakan kelelahan dan rasa tak percaya diwajah cantik itu.

"Hah…"Baekhyun menarik nafas lalu mengeluarkannya dengan pelan.

"Ok, Baekhyun. Ini semua hanya mimpi. Kau cukup tenang dan tidur maka kau akan terbangun seperti seharusnya…"

Baekhyun mengangguk pasti dan mulai berbaring diranjang. Bersiap memejamkan matanya dan berharap terbangun dengan keadaan yang dia harapkan. Bermimpi didalam mimpi adalah hal yang biasa, bukan? Mungkin saja saat ini dia sedang mengalaminya.

 **TBC**

 _Wooaaaaa apa ini? Apa ini?! Tiba2 kepikiran ff baru padahal masih ada 2 hutang ff lagi yang belum kelar hehe, tapi nanti dinext kok tunggu aja okee?! Maaf ya kalo alurnya kecepetan, soalnya kemungkinan ini ff twoshoot hehe_


	2. I Love You!

**I Love You!**

oo00oo

 **Happy reading guysss!**

oo00oo

oo00oo

Baekhyun mengguman dalam tidurnya.Istirahatnya terasa terganggu saat sinar matahari menerpa wajah cantiknya.Tak lama mata indah yang terpejam itu perlahan terbuka.Sadar bagaimana ia bisa tertidur semalam, Baekhyun kemudian dengan waspada melirik ruangan dimana ia berada sekarang.

"Yeay…"

Gadis 24 tahun itu bersorak.Melompat-lompat diatas ranjang berukuran _king size_ nya.Dari ekpresi wajahnya sekarang bisa dibayangkan betapa bahagianya ia kini.

" _Thanks, Mom_.Pasti kau yang menyelamatkanku…"

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?…"

Baekhyun sontak menghentikan aksinya.Ditolehkannya kepalanya ke asal suara.Matanya membulat saat melihat siapa orang itu.Apalagi setelah menyadari pria itu hanya menggunakan handuk ditubuhnya.

"Chanyeol?…"ucapnya tak percaya. Chanyeol yang mendengar itu tersenyum.

"Chanyeol? Hei, apa tidak ada panggilan yang lebih mesra?…."Chanyeol mendekat.Baekhyun menelan ludah.Entah kenapa dia sangat gugup setengah mati dan tenggorokannya terasa kering.

"Pagi…"Chanyeol mengecup kening Baekhyun.Gadis itu membuka mulutnya tak percaya.

" _Maldo andwae_ …"gumannya pelan dan terduduk lemah diranjang.

"Jadi, itu semua bukan mimpi? Kita…sudah menikah?…"Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Kau bisa menyalakan TV jika masih ingin melihatnya…"

Baekhyun menyerngit.TV? Kenapa ia harus menyalakan TV? Apa pernikahannya diliput dan semua orang bisa melihatnya?

Baekhyun mendongak.Mencoba memperhatikan Chanyeol yang mulai membuka lemari untuk mencari bajunya.

"Kau akan ke kantor?…"

Entah apa yang sedang dipikirkan Baekhyun.Yang jelas dia juga tidak tahu kenapa malah kalimat itu yang keluar dari mulutnya.Nadanya bahkan terdengar jika ia menginginkan Chanyeol disini.Bersamanya.

Terdengar tawa Chanyeol yang menyadarkan Baekhyun dari lamunannya.

"Maafkan aku, sayang.Tapi aku ada pekerjaan penting hari ini.Kita akan menunda bulan madu kita.Kau tidak marah, bukan?…"Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya saat wajah itu tersenyum padanya.

"Kenapa aku harus marah? Akan lebih baik jika kita tidak terlalu sering bertemu…"

"Kau yakin?…"Baekhyun terdiam.Kenapa pria itu seolah bisa membaca pikirannya.Ini benar-benar menyebalkan.Aish, lebih baik dia menyegarkan tubuh dan pikirannya dengan mandi.

"Aku mau mandi…"

"Inginku temani?…"

"Jangan bodoh, Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol tertawa puas melihat wajah memerah Baekhyun.Tak mau dipermalukan lebih lama, Baekhyun dengan cepat masuk kekamar mandi dan menguncinya dari dalam.

"Aish, ini akan jadi hari yang buruk!"

 **e)(o**

Usai mandi dan berpakaian, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk turun.Sejak keluar dari kamar sampai diruang tengah dia bisa melihat betapa indah dan nyamannya rumah ini.

Baekhyun tiba diruang keluarga.Disini ada sebuah sofa panjang dengan dua bantal, sebuah meja berlapis kaca, TV layar datar dan berbagai _furniture_ lainnya.Dan satu hal yang menarik perhatian Baekhyun.Foto pernikahannya dan Chanyeol yang terpajang cantik disisi kanan ruangan itu.Cepat sekali foto itu jadinya padahal seingatnya mereka baru menikah kemarin.

Perhatian Baekhyun teralihkan saat hidungnya mencium aroma wangi masakan.Dengan segera ia menuju dapur dan melihat Chanyeol tengah menyiapkan piring beserta gelas.

"Kau sudah selesai? Duduklah, kita sarapan bersama…"Chanyeol menyiapkan kursi untuk Baekhyun.

"Siapa yang membuat ini?…"Baekhyun bertanya sambil menatap _pancake_ yang disiram madu dan diatasnya terdapat buah _strawberry_.Kelihatannya sangat nikmat.

"Siapa lagi menurutmu? Disini hanya ada kita berdua, _yeobo_ …"

"Errr….tidak ada panggilan lain?.."Tanya Baekhyun.Entahlah, dia sedikit tidak nyaman dengan panggilan baru itu.

"Banyak panggilan sayang untukmu, Baekhyun-ah.Sekarang makanlah, _pancake_ -nya hampir dingin…"

Baekhyun mulai memegang garpunya.Dikunyahnya menu itu dengan tenang.Ya, dia harus tenang untuk bisa mencerna semua ini dengan baik.Sepertinya dia tidak bisa memungkirinya lagi.Dia sekarang sudah resmi menjadi istri dari Park Chanyeol.Bukankah ini merupakan salah satu impiannya? Tapi itu dulu, sekarang mungkinkah dia juga masih mengharapkan hal yang sama?

"Uhm, Chanyeol…"

"Yeah?…"Chanyeol meneguk _coffee_ -nya seraya menatap Baekhyun yang tampak menggigit bibirnya.

"Sebenarnya, apa alasanmu untuk melakukan semua ini?…"Pria itu menyerngit.

"Kalau semua ini karena kejadian sepuluh tahun lalu, kau…"

"Memang awalnya karena kejadian sepuluh tahun lalu…."Chanyeol memotong ucapan Baekhyun.

"Aku pria yang bertanggung jawab, Baekhyun.Aku tidak akan mengingkari janji yang kubuat sendiri, bukan?…"

"Tapi…tidakkah ini terlalu…aneh?…"

"Pada bagian mananya yang aneh?…"

Chanyeol balik bertanya dan menatap wajah cantik itu.Setahunya tidak ada yang aneh.Bukankah gadis itu menyukainya dan membuatnya sangat menunggu sepuluh tahun itu? Chanyeol memang sudah jatuh cinta sejak gadis itu muncul dan menyatakan perasaan padanya.Dan dia tidak akan mengingkari janjinya dan membuat Baekhyun kecewa.

"Bukankah dulu kau menolakku tapi kenapa sekarang kau…"

 _Drrtt Drrtt Drrtt_

Suara ponsel Chanyeol menghentikan kalimat Baekhyun.

"Sepertinya aku harus ke kantor sekarang.Maaf, aku tidak bisa menemanimu sampai selesai…"

 **e)(o**

Baekhyun menutup laptop yang sudah satu jam ini ia gunakan.Tangannya meraih berkas-berkas yang baru dikirim oleh orang-orang Ayah-nya sesuai perintahnya.Berkas yang berisikan daftar harta dan kekayaan seorang Park Chanyeol.

"Woah, tidak ku sangka dia begitu kaya diusia muda…"kagum Baekhyun.Seharian ini dia menghabiskan waktunya dirumah.Melihat seluk beluk rumah ini beserta sang pemiliknya.Ternyata sejak mulai bekerja, Chanyeol memang sudah tinggal dirumah ini dan terpisah dari orang tuanya.

Kalau dipikir-pikir tidak ada yang salah.Dia menikah dengan pria tampan, kaya, dan baik.Dan saat insiden tadi pagi, dia juga bisa melihat kalau pria itu memiliki bentuk tubuh yang bagus.Tapi Baekhyun masih bingung.Kenapa pria yang sempat menolaknya itu kini menikahinya? Apa benar kalau pria itu menikahinya karena mencintainya atau hanya sekedar menepati janjinya.Tapi bukankah pria itu hanya berjanji untuk menemuinya bukan menikahinya?

"Aish, ini membuatku pusing…"

 **e)(o**

Baekhyun duduk dikursi dengan memutar-mutarnya.Matanya memperhatikan Chanyeol yang kini sedang menyiapkan makan malam.Pria itu pulang satu jam yang lalu.Selesai mandi ia langsung turun kedapur dan memasak.

"Chanyeol…"

"Yeah?…"

"Kau bisa mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah?…"Chanyeol yang sedang memotong sayuran tersenyum.

"Apa yang tidak bisa dilakukan seorang Park Chanyeol…"bangganya menyombongkan.Baekhyun tersenyum cerah.

" _Jjinja_? Berarti menikah denganmu tidak begitu buruk…"

"Maksudmu?…"

"Uhm, kau kaya, tampan, baik.Kau juga bisa memasak dan mengurus pekerjaan rumah.Tidakkah ini menguntungkan untukku?…"Chanyeol tersenyum.Apa gadis itu baru memujinya?

Pria dengan apron yang melekat ditubuhnya itu mendongak.Menatap Baekhyun yang duduk santai tepat dihadapannya.

"Bagaimana kalau kau saja yang mengurus pekerjaan dapur dan rumah.Kau tahukan kalau aku tidak pernah melakukan pekerjaan rumah sebelumnya jadi, akan sangat tidak mungkin bagiku untuk melakukannya…"tambahnya.

"Kenapa tidak mulai belajar…"Chanyeol mendekati kompor untuk memeriksa kuah kaldunya.Gadis itu tersenyum.

"Uhm, kalau aku tidak mau?…"

"Tidak masalah…"Baekhyun tersenyum senang.Tidak menyangka kalau begitu mudah bernegosiasi dengan Chanyeol.

" _Jjinjayo?…_ "Tanya Baekhyun memastikan.Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Hm, asalkan kau juga melakukan peran istri dengan baik…"Baekhyun terdiam.

" _Ne?_ …"

"Hm, _tugas seorang istri_ …"ulang Chanyeol memperjelas.

"M-maksudmu…urusan ranjang?…"Pria itu tersenyum.

"Benar!"

 **e)(o**

Baekhyun mengelap peluh yang membanjiri wajahnya dengan punggung tangannya.Nafasnya naik turun tanda ia harus mendapatkan pasukan oksigen lebih.Mengepel ruang tamu ini saja dia sudah hampir pingsan, bagaimana dengan ruangan lain dan tugas berikutnya?

"Siapa suruh kau memilih untuk melakukan tugas rumah.Akan lebih baik jika kau menuruti ucapan suamimu.Lagi pula, urusan ranjang itu bukan tugas yang sulit.Kau juga butuh untuk disentuh dan dibelai, Baek…"

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya.Dengan rambut yang sudah berantakan ia berbalik untuk menatap orang yang baru saja menasehatinya.Orang itu, Luhan duduk santai dengan kaki terayun sambil melihat majalah fashionnya.

"Xiao Luhan…"

"Hm?…"

"Kita memiliki kontak batin yang cukup kuat, bukan? Tidakkah kedatanganmu hari ini merupakan bagiannya?…"

Luhan mendongak dengan kening berkerut.

"Maksudmu?…"

Baekhyun memasang senyum terbaiknya.Mengedipkan matanya seraya menyodorkan sapu pelnya pada Luhan.Luhan yang mengerti maksud dari sahabat baiknya itu menghela nafas dan menutup majalahnya.

"Baiklah, aku harus apa?…"

"Benarkah? Kau mau membantuku? Kyaa! _Kajja_!"senang Baekhyun yang langsung menarik Luhan untuk mengganti bajunya agar nanti tidak kotor.

"Apa yang harusku kerjakan?…"Tanya Luhan yang masih ditarik Baekhyun menuju tangga.

"Banyak pekerjaan rumah yang belum selesai, Luhanie…"

"Kau menyuruhku untuk mengerjakan semuanya?…."Tanya Luhan.

"Aku akan membantumu…"

" _Mwo_? Ya! aku yang membantumu…"Baekhyun tertawa dan segera menarik Luhan ke kamarnya untuk berganti pakaian.

 **e)(o**

Chanyeol pulang dari kantor.Rasa lelahnya setelah seharian bekerja berkurang begitu sampai dirumah.Rumahnya tampak lebih rapi dan bersih.Makan malam pun sudah terhidang dimeja.Mungkinkah kalau semua ini adalah hasil kerja istrinya? Chanyeol tersenyum kecil.Dimana wanita itu sekarang?

Chanyeol mendekati meja makan.Perhatiannya tertuju pada secarik kertas yang tertempel dipintu kulkas.Segera ditariknya kertas itu dan membacanya.

 _Aku akan bersenang-senang dengan teman-temanku malam ini.Jangan beritahu Appa kalau aku mengunjungi club.Anggap saja ini sebagai upahku karena sudah membersihkan rumahmu.Istrimu tercinta, **PARK Baekhyun**!_

Chanyeol memicingkan matanya.

"Club malam?…"

 **e)(o**

"Bwahahaha…"

Tawa khas para wanita itu serasa mengalahkan hingar bingar musik di club tempat mereka berkumpul.Empat wanita yang menempati sofa disudut ruangan itu tampak tertawa puas.Yang menjadi bahan candaan mereka adalah pria berotot yang sedang menggoda seorang wanita seksi dimeja bar yang tak jauh dari mereka.

"Aku setuju, tidak semua pria berotot itu jantan.Aku masih ingat saat aku dan Luhan sedang berlatih dipusat kebugaran beberapa waktu lalu…"

Luhan tertawa renyah.Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo hanya bisa menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan Zitao selanjutnya.

"Aku dan Luhan sempat kagum melihat perut _six-pack_ dan otot bisepnya.Tapi saat barbelnya tiba-tiba terlepas, dia berteriak, Kyaaa!"Zitao mempraktekkannya dengan gaya yang agak berlebihan.Kontan saja tawa para gadis itu kembali meledak.

"Aku juga pernah mendengar tentang hal itu.Menakutkan sekali jika kita mendapatkan pria gay…"tambah Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun bergidik ngeri.Entah kenapa pikirannya melayang pada Chanyeol.Ia ingat dengan penampilan Chanyeol dipagi hari pertama mereka.Pria itu juga memiliki tubuh atletis yang sangat sempurna.Dan pria itu benar-benar jantan, bukan?

" _Waeyo?…_ "Luhan bertanya saat melihat Baekhyun terdiam.Sontak Zitao dan Kyungsoo ikut menatapnya.

"Baekhyun-ah…"Zitao menggerakkan jarinya mengisyaratkan Baekhyun untuk mendekat. Baekhyun pun menurut.

"Apa suamimu benar-benar jantan? Auw!"Zitao langsung menjerit saat Kyungsoo menoyor kepalanya.

"Ya, Zizi! Apa maksudmu bertanya seperti itu? Park Chanyeol itu tumbuh dalam lingkungan keluarga dan pendidikan yang baik.Saat menghadiri pernikahan mereka pun aku bisa lihat kalau dia sangat gentle.Bukan begitu, Baek?…."Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun, begitu pun yang lain.

" _Ne?_ Uhm… _Molla_ …"Serempak semuanya saling pandang.

"Memangnya apa saja yang sudah kalian lakukan?…."Tanya Zitao penasaran.Semuanya menatap Baekhyun menunggu jawaban.

"Uhm, itu…kami belum melakukan apapun…"

"Bohong!" cibir Kyungsoo tak percaya.

"Serius, Kyung.Dia hanya pernah mencium keningku sekali…"

" _Jjinja_? Hanya itu?…"heran Zitao dan Kyungsoo. Luhan hanya tersenyum seraya meneguk minumannya melihat Zitao dan Kyungsoo yang begitu penasaran.

"Chanyeol tidak melakukan apapun pada istrinya yang cantik dengan tubuh seindah ini? Apa mungkin dia…"

Zitao menggantungkan kalimatnya. Baekhyun yang mengerti maksud dari sahabatnya itu menggigit bibirnya.Sedikit ngeri membayangkan jika suami yang ia idam-idamkan dari masa SMP itu adalah seorang gay.

"Jangan membicarakan hal-hal bodoh seperti ini.Kita hanya membicarakan pria bertato didepan sana bukan mencurigai Chanyeol.Apa kalian tidak memikirkan perasaan Baekhyun?…"tanya Luhan menghentikan Zitao, Kyungsoo mengangguk setuju.

"Tapi kau dengar sendirikan, Lu. Baekhyun Kalau dipikir-pikir, apa iya seorang pria normal akan tahan tidur seranjang dengan wanita seperti Baekhyun tanpa melakukan apapun?…"Zitao tak mau kalah.Semuanya terdiam.Ikut berpikir.

"Kau harus mengujinya, Baekhyun-ah…"usul Zitao membuat semuanya terkesiap, terlebih Baekhyun.

"Apa maksudmu?…"Tanya Baekhyun.

"Saat didekatnya, cobalah mengenakan pakaian seminim mungkin dengan gerakan yang seseduktif mungkin…"

" _Mwo_? Kau gila?!"Pekik Baekhyun.Amat sangat tidak setuju dengan ide gila itu.

"Bagaimana kalau setelah itu dia menyerangku?…"

"Memangnya kenapa? Diakan suamimu…"Luhan dan Kyungsoo tampak menahan tawa mereka melihat wajah memerah Baekhyun .

"Kalau kau yang menolaknya, kau lah yang pantas diragukan…"

" _Mwo?_ Apa maksudmu?…"tanya Baekhyun tak terima.

"Kau tau maksudku…"ucap Zitao menyunggingkan senyuman penuh arti, begitu pula dengan Luhan dan Kyungsoo.

 **e)(o**

Sejak tadi Baekhyun hanya berdiri mematung.Pantulan dirinya dicermin membuatnya menelan ludah.Tubuh polosnya kini hanya ditutupi oleh sepotong _lingerie_ tipis transparan.Belum lagi ukurannya yang benar-benar pas membuat bagian bokong dan dadanya terlihat sangat menonjol.Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya, haruskah dia keluar dengan keadaan seperti ini?

Baekhyun membuka pintu kamar mandi dengan sangat pelan.Kepalanya menyembul untuk melihat kondisi kamar.Dia ingin memastikan apakah disana ada Chanyeol atau tidak.Semoga pria itu masih ada diruang kerjanya.

"Aish!"

Baekhyun meringis kecil saat matanya mendapati sosok Chanyeol yang tengah mengganti pakaiannya dengan piyama.Tapi berhubung pria itu sedang menghadap lemari dan membelakanginya, ini waktu yang tepat baginya untuk segera naik ke atas ranjang.

"Ok, Baekhyun.Rileks saja.Jangan gugup atau kau akan mempermalukan dirimu sendiri dihadapannya…"

"Huft…"

Baekhyun menghembus nafas pelan.Ia mulai keluar dari kamar mandi dan dengan cepat melompat keatas ranjang.Chanyeol yang sedang mengancingkan piyamanya pun menoleh saat mendengar suara berisik itu.

"Kau sudah selesai? Kenapa lama sekali…"tanya Chanyeol mulai naik keatas ranjang.Dia mengambil tempat disebelah kanan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun berdehem untuk menghilangkan rasa gugup yang menderanya.Ia ikut berbaring dengan posisi yang lebih dekat dengan Chanyeol.

Beberapa detik berlalu dan terasa sangat lama bagi Baekhyun.Gadis itu menyerngit.Tidak ada komentar atau reaksi apapun? Padahal ia sudah menyanggul rambutnya agar leher jenjang dan putihnya terekpos bebas _.Otteokke_? Bagaimana kalau ternyata pria yang dari dulu ia sukai itu tidak normal?

"Aku normal, Baek.Aku bukan gay seperti yang kau dan temanmu bicarakan…"Baekhyun spontan menoleh dan menatap wajah Chanyeol.Terkejut.

"K-kau…tahu tentang itu?…"Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Aku berada dimeja tepat dibelakang kalian…."Baekhyun memejamkan matanya.Malu? Tentu saja.

"Jadi kau mengikutiku?…"

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan kalau istriku baik-baik saja dan tidak menggoda atau digoda siapa pun…"Baekhyun mendengus.Apa maksudnya dengan dia menggoda?

Chanyeol tertawa pelan dan duduk dari posisinya.

"Hei, kau tahu bagaimana susahnya aku menahan gejolak itu? Tinggal bersama wanita yang kucintai dan sangat sempurna dimataku membuatku sangat tersiksa, Baekhyun-ah…"Chanyeol menatap mata indah itu lembut.

"Aku tahu kau belum siap.Aku juga tidak akan memaksa.Aku bisa menunggu sampai hari dan waktu yang indah itu datang…"Baekhyun terdiam.Jelas ia terkejut dengan pengakuan Chanyeol.Namun dia juga merasa sangat lega setelah mendengar penjelasan pria itu.

"Tapi…"Baekhyun mendongak saat pria itu berseru dan menatap tubuhnya lekat.

"Jika kau yang mengundangku dengan cara seperti ini, mungkin aku bisa berubah pikiran. Bagaimana, kau bersedia, Nyonya Park?…"Baekhyun tersenyum enggan.Dia menggeleng dan mendorong Chanyeol agar menjauh darinya.

" _No, thanks…_ "

Baekhyun menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut.Bersiap untuk tidur.Tapi dari tadi yang ia lakukan hanya menatap langit-langit kamar.Dia tidak bisa memejamkan matanya mengingat sekarang Chanyeol ada disampingnya.

 _Grep!_

"Kyaa!"

Baekhyun memekik dan memejamkan matanya kuat.Tubuhnya menegang dan merinding saat tangan besar pria itu melingkar dipinggangnya.Chanyeol tak peduli.Dia tetap memeluk tubuh itu dengan mata terpejam.

"Chan…Chanyeol…"

Baekhyun menyentuh lengan berotot Chanyeol dengan jari telunjuknya.Dia sangat gugup dengan detak jantung yang berpacu cepat.

"Hei, kau belum tidurkan?…"Tanya Baekhyun.Dia tidak berani melihat wajah Chanyeol.Kalau dia berani mengangkat kepalanya sedikit saja, bisa dipastikan kalau wajahnya dan wajah pria itu bersentuhan.

"Kenapa kau pergi?…"

" _Ne?…_ "

"Kenapa kau pergi setelah menyatakan perasaanmu padaku?…"Baekhyun terdiam mengingat hal itu.

"Apa yang dikatakan teman-temanku benar?…"

"Memangnya apa yang dikatakan teman-temanmu, huh?…"Tanya Baekhyun cepat.

"Kau malu pada seluruh sekolah karena aku menolakmu…"

" _Mwo?_ …"

" _Aniya?_ …"Chanyeol menggoda.Baekhyun mendengus.Sialan.Jadi setelah dia pergi semua orang bergosip tentangnya? Tentang seorang Byun Baekhyun yang ditolak oleh Park Chanyeol?

"Si-siapa bilang aku pergi karena itu.Itu hakku untuk pindah kemana pun aku mau…"bohongnya.Chanyeol mengangguk sebagai respon.

"Oh, begitu…"

Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun lebih dekat hingga wajah Baekhyun kini tepat berada didada bidangnya.Baekhyun menelan ludah.Darahnya mengalir cepat dengan detak jantung yang makin tidak stabil.

"Kau gugup?…"Chanyeol bertanya.Dia bisa mendengar detak jantung Baekhyun dengan posisi sedekat ini.

"Kau juga…"balas Baekhyun.Chanyeol tertawa dan makin mendekatkan tubuh ramping itu ke tubuhnya.

" _Gwenchana_ , ini wajar karena kita berada didekat orang yang kita cintai…"

" _Ne_?…"

"Tidurlah.Sudah larut…"Baekhyun mendengus.Pria itu selalu saja suka seenaknya.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur jika seperti ini…"

"Nikmati saja.Kau akan lebih nyaman.Percayalah…"

Baekhyun mendongak ragu untuk menatap wajah Chanyeol.Sepertinya pria itu sudah benar-benar mengantuk jika dilihat dari suaranya yang serak.Dilihat dari jauh semua orang juga tahu kalau pria ini sangat tampan.Apalagi dengan jarak sedekat ini.

Baekhyun menahan nafas.Matanya tertuju pada dada bidang Chanyeol.Lebar dan sangat hangat untuknya.Diperhatikannya juga jakun Chanyeol yang naik turun.Baekhyun mengeleng pelan.Kenapa berada didekat pria itu membuatnya tak waras begini?

Baekhyun menarik nafas lalu membuangnya pelan.Dengan ragu ia menempelkan telinga pada dada Chanyeol dan mulai memejamkan matanya untuk tidur.

 **e)(o**

Baekhyun membuka matanya ketika matahari masuk kekamarnya.Sadar seperti apa posisinya semalam, ia langsung terduduk dan menoleh kesebelahnya.Tidak ada siapa-siapa.Dimana Chanyeol ?

Baekhyun melirik jam dinding.

"Mwo? Jam sepuluh?…"

Baekhyun terbengong.Ia tidur selama itu? Sejak kapan kebiasaan Luhan yang suka tidur itu menular padanya?

Baekhyun dengan cepat bangkit sambil menyambar gaun tidurnya yang tergantung disisi lemari.Dengan cepat ia keluar kamar.Ia ingin melihat apakah Chanyeol masih dirumah atau sudah berangkat kekantor.Langkahnya menjadi lebih cepat saat melihat pria itu duduk santai sambil menonton TV diruang keluarga.

"Chanyeol …"

" _Omo_ , Baekhyun-ah.Kau sudah bangun?…"Baekhyun menoleh saat mendengar suara dari arah dapur _.Eomma_ Chanyeol? Perempuan itu ada disini sementara dia baru bangun?

Baekhyun melirik kesal kearah Chanyeol.Harusnya pria itu bilang kalau ada ibunya disini.

" _Eomma_? _Eomma_ disini?…"Baekhyun mendekat seraya merapikan rambutnya lalu tersenyum canggung.

"Eoh. _Eomma_ ingin melihat kalian dan menyiapkan sarapan…"jawab perempuan paruh baya itu dengan senyum hangat diwajahnya.

" _Waeyo, Eomma_ tidak perlu melakukannya.Dan kenapa tidak memberitahuku sebelumnya.Akukan bisa bangun lebih pagi…"

" _Aigo_ , kaliankan pengantin baru.Jadi _Eomma_ tidak akan mengganggu…"

" _Ne?…_ "Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol yang tampak tersenyum seorang diri.Apa yang sudah pria itu katakan pada _Eomma_ nya?

" _Eomma_ sedang menyiapkan sup untukmu.Kau pasti lelah, bukan? Setelah memakan sup buatan _Eomma_ kau akan segera pulih…"

Baekhyun hanya terdiam bengong saat wanita itu berlalu dari hadapannya dengan senyum aneh.Dengan cepat Baekhyun mendekat dan duduk disebelah Chanyeol.Dipukulnya lengan pria itu kuat.

"Ya! Apa yang kau katakan padanya, huh?…"

"Aku tidak mengatakan apapun.Saat _Eomma_ datang dia melihatmu tertidur sambil memelukku dan kau terlihat sangat pulas.Makanya _Eomma_ mengira kalau kita baru saja melakukannya…"

Baekhyun mendengus seraya melipat tangannya kesal.Tentu saja.Dia tidak ingin dianggap buruk oleh _Eomma_ Chanyeol dengan bangun sesiang ini.Dan mereka tidak melakukan apapun selain hanya tidur.

"Bagaimana, kau tidur nyenyak, bukan?…"Baekhyun memutar bola matanya lalu bersandar disofa.

"Aku selalu tidur nyenyak.Asal kau tahu itu…"

"Benarkah? Kau ingin menyambungnya lagi? Hm?…"

"Kya! Apa yang kau lakukan?…"

"Ada apa?…"Keduanya menoleh saat Nyonya Park muncul.Baekhyun yang ada dipelukan Chanyeol tidak berbuat apapun karena tangan Chanyeol mengunci tubuhnya.

"Oh, _Aniyo, Eomma_.Baekhyun bilang dia masih lelah dan ingin istirahat lagi…"

" _Ne?…_ "kaget Nyonya Park.

"Memangnya kalian seperti apa sampai Baekhyun begitu…"

" _A-aniyo, Eomma_.Sungguh, jangan dengarkan dia…"

"Kau tidak perlu malu, sayang. _Kajja_ , ku antar ke kamar…."

Baekhyun tertegun melihat senyum itu.Dia hanya diam saja saat Chanyeol menggendong tubuhnya ke lantai atas.Sementara Nyonya Park yang menyaksikan itu tampak tersenyum senang.

" _Aigo_ , mereka manis sekali…"

 **e)(o**

Chanyeol masuk kerumahnya dengan tas kantor dan jas ditangannya.Begitu masuk, langkahnya langsung menuju ruang keluarga dimana Baekhyun tengah duduk santai sambil menguyah keripik kentangnya dengan kaki diatas meja.

"Malam…"Chanyeol mengecup pipi kiri Baekhyun.Diletakkannya tas beserta jasnya diatas meja sebelum duduk dengan merangkul bahu wanita itu.

"Ada apa?…"Chanyeol bertanya saat mendapati Baekhyun menatapnya.

"Bisa kau singkirkan tanganmu, Tuan Park?…"

"Seorang suami berhak melakukan apapun atas tubuh istrinya.Apalagi kalau hanya sekedar rangkulan dan ciuman…"

Baekhyun mencibir.Ia kira sikap menyebalkan pria itu akan berkurang setelah _Eomma_ nya tidak ada.Dia belum terbiasa dengan _skinship_ yang selalu dilakukan Chanyeol.

"Oh ya, bagaimana menurutmu dengan menyiapkan makan malam untuk suami?…"

"Haruskah aku menyiapkan makan malam untuk seseorang yang memaksa menjadi suamiku? Lagi pula, kau sudah banyak menyentuhku selama _Eomma_ mu disini kemarin, jadi kau yang harus menyiapkan makan malam…"sinisnya.Chanyeol tertawa pelan.

Disela aktivitas menonton dan mengunyahnya, Baekhyun melirik tangan kekar Chanyeol yang bertengger dibahu kanannya.Lengan itu terlihat kokoh dan kuat.

"Chanyeol…"

"Hm?…"Chanyeol ikut mencomot keripik kentang Baekhyun lalu mengunyahnya.

"Sepertinya kau rajin berolah raga…"Chanyeol tersenyum.

"Hanya jika aku ada waktu.Aku memang sudah terlahir untuk menjadi sesempurna ini…."Baekhyun mencibir.Sombong.

"Ini juga berkat latihanku saat wajib militer dulu…"Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol.

" _Mwo_? Jadi kau juga ikut wajib militer?…"

"Kenapa kau sekaget itu? Bukankah pria Korea memang harus menjalani wajib militer?…"Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Aku pikir orang kaya sepertimu lebih memilih menggunakan uang dan kekuasaan agar terbebas dari wajib militer…"

"Tidak semua orang yang memiliki uang lebih seperti itu, Baek…"Baekhyun mengangguk dan kembali pada keripik kentang dan TV-nya.Chanyeol berganti melirik tubuh Baekhyun.

"Kau juga memiliki tubuh yang bagus…."Baekhyun terdiam.Apa pria itu memujinya? Baekhyun menggeleng cepat dan berdehem.

"Tentu saja.Aku sering melakukan perawatan…"

"Uhm.Untukku?…."Baekhyun menyikut perut pria itu.

"Aku melakukannya untuk tubuhku sendiri bukan untuk orang lain.Apalagi kau…"Chanyeol duduk bersila lalu menghadap Baekhyun.

"Memangnya kenapa denganku?…"Baekhyun terdiam sejenak.Bingung harus menjawab apa.

Chanyeol menangkup wajah Baekhyun dengan kedua tangannya.Wajah Baekhyun memerah dan terasa panas.

"Chan-Chanyeol…"

"Kau yakin, tidak memiliki perasaan seperti sepuluh tahun lalu?…"Baekhyun menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah.Posisi ini membuatnya sangat gugup.

"Jawab aku, Baekhyun-ah…"

"A-aku…"

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya.Ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.Mungkin dia masih memiliki perasaan itu.Toh, selama ini dia juga tidak berhasil membuangnya.Alasan dia tidak merasa keberatan menjalani pernikahan ini juga karena hati kecilnya merasa senang dan dia sudah bisa menerimanya.Hanya saja alasan Chanyeol menikahinya masih membuatnya ragu.

"K-kau harus menjawab pertanyaanku dulu…"

"Apa itu?…"

"Uhm, bisa kau menjauh sedikit, aku merasa sedikit tidak nyaman…"Chanyeol tersenyum.Dia segera menurunkan tangannya lalu matanya menatap manik indah itu lembut.

"Jadi, apa pertanyaanmu?…"

"Uhm, alasan kenapa kau menikahiku…"Baekhyun memberanikan dirinya menatap wajah Chanyeol.Pria itu tampak tertawa.Baekhyun mendesis sebal.Kenapa pria itu selalu tertawa? Apa pertanyaannya barusan adalah sebuah lelucon?

"Jadi kau masih memikirkan hal itu.Kau ragu padaku karena dulu aku sempat menolakmu?…"Baekhyun mengangguk membenarkan.

"Baekhyun.Baekhyun.Kau sudah dewasa.Kenapa tidak bisa menggunakan otakmu dengan baik…"

"Ya! Kau menghinaku?…"Tanya Baekhyun tak terima.

"Hei, coba kau pikir.Menurutmu kenapa dulu aku menolakmu?…"Chanyeol memperhatikan Baekhyun yang tampak berpikir.Ekspresi bingungnya terlihat sangat lucu dan menggemaskan.

"Karena kau tidak menyukaiku?…"

"Kenapa aku tidak menyukaimu?…."Baekhyun kembali berpikir.

"Mungkin, karena kau tidak mengenalku?…"

"Lalu?…"Kening Baekhyun berkerut.

"Lalu?…"Tanyanya balik.

"Aku harus mengenalmu lebih dulu agar aku bisa belajar mencintaimu…"Baekhyun terdiam.

"Lagi pula, saat itu kau masih kelas 1 SMP, kau mau aku menikahimu diusia sedini itu?…"Baekhyun menggeleng.Jelas tidak!

"Dihari kau menyatakan perasaanmu padaku aku langsung mencari tahu semua tentangmu.Begitu aku tahu dan mempelajarinya, besoknya aku mengunjungi kelasmu dengan membawa bekal makanan kesukaanmu.Tapi saat aku datang, Luhan dan teman-temanmu yang lain mengatakan kalau kau pindah ke Amerika…"

Baekhyun terdiam. _Speechless_.

" _Jjinja_? Kau melakukannya?…"Tanya Baekhyun setelah beberapa saat tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa.

"Hm, saat itu aku ingin lebih dekat denganmu…"angguk Chanyeol.Hati Baekhyun berdebar-debar tak karuan.Bibirnya tak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum.Senang dan malu bercampur jadi satu.Jelas kenapa ia sangat bahagia sekarang.

"Jadi, kau menikahiku bukan hanya sekedar untuk memenuhi janjimu?…"

"Tentu saja.Aku bukan pria jahat yang suka melukai perasaan wanita seenaknya…"

Chanyeol tersenyum melihat wajah merona Baekhyun.Istrinya itu terlihat sangat manis dengan ekpresi seperti itu.

"Jangan tersenyum seperti itu, nanti aku menciummu…"Baekhyun reflek menurunkan senyumnya dan mendengus.

"Siapa yang tersenyum, kyaa!"

Baekhyun menjerit saat Chanyeol menggelitiki pinggangnya.Dengan cepat diraihnya bantal sofa dan memukul pria itu untuk menghentikan aksinya tersebut.

"Jangan pernah melakukan itu atau aku akan membunuhmu, _arraseo_?!"

"Hei, sudah ku bilang.Seorang suami berhak melakukan apapun atas tubuh istrinya…."

"Kyaa!"Baekhyun kembali memekik saat tangan besar pria itu menyentuh pinggangnya.

"Ya, tapi jangan menggelitikiku, aku benar-benar tidak tahan, Chanyeol!"Chanyeol menghentikan aksinya dan tersenyum senang.Didekatkannya wajahnya pada telinga Baekhyun dan berbisik.

" _Jjinjayo_? Kau tahu, para suami biasanya sangat menyukai istri yang penggeli, Baekhyun-ah…"Wajah Baekhyun kembali memerah.

" _Mwo_? Ya! Kau menjijikkan!"Baekhyun berniat memukul wajah menyebalkan Chanyeol tapi selalu gagal karena pria itu berhasil menahan tangannya.

"Hahahaa…"

"Berhenti tertawa atau aku akan menutup mulutmu…"

"Seperti ini?…"

Tanpa diduga Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun hingga gadis itu maju ke depan.Dengan otomatis bibir mereka bertemu.Tak mau menyiakan kesempatan, Chanyeol langsung melumat bibir manis itu dengan lembut.Chanyeol sangat menikmatinya.Apalagi kenyataan bahwa gadis itu sama sekali tidak menolaknya.

Chanyeol melepas tautan bibir mereka saat menyadari keduanya membutuhkan pasukan oksigen lebih.Dia tersenyum melihat wajah memerah Baekhyun.Terlebih bibir merah yang berkilauan itu.

"Sangat menarik, bukan? Kau ingin lagi, yang lebih?…"Pria itu menyeringai.Baekhyun dengan cepat menutup wajah itu dengan bantal sofa dan berlari menuju kamar.

 _Blam!_

Baekhyun menutup pintu dengan kuat.Kedua tangannya menutup wajahnya yang memerah.Ya Tuhan, kenapa dia tidak bisa menghindari ciuman Chanyeol? Aish, ini sangat memalukan.Bagaimana caranya ia terbangun besok pagi dan menampakkan wajahnya dihadapan pria itu?

"Aish! Baekhyun, kau benar-benar bodoh!"

 **e)(o**

Mengepel lantai, menyiapkan sarapan, mencuci dan menjemur pakaian, semuanya sudah beres.Chanyeol meraih koran paginya sambil menunggu Baekhyun turun untuk sarapan bersama.Hari ini hari libur, jadi dia memiliki cukup banyak waktu untuk melakukan pekerjaan rumah.Chanyeol sebenarnya ingin saja menyuruh Baekhyun melakukan semua tugas itu.Namun ia juga tahu kalau Baekhyun masih perlu banyak belajar dan menyesuaikan diri.

Chanyeol menyimpan korannya ketika Baekhyun muncul.Senyumnya terukir saat gadis itu langsung duduk tanpa mau melihat kearahnya.Apa Baekhyun merasa malu karena peristiwa semalam? Tapikan itu hanya sebuah ciuman?

"Ayo, kita sarapan bersama…"ajaknya.Baekhyun mengangguk saja.Diraihnya sendok untuk mencoba soup yang dihidangkan Chanyeol .Matanya terus melirik objek apa saja selain Chanyeol.Tanpa sengaja matanya melirik jemuran yang ada dihalaman samping rumah.Pria itu mencuci pakaian mereka? Baekhyun menatap seluruh ruangan, juga sudah bersih dan sangat rapi.Tunggu, pria itu mengerjakan semua pekerjaa rumah?

"Chanyeol…"Chanyeol mendongak untuk menatap wajah cantik Baekhyun.

"Kau mengerjakan semua pekerjaan rumah?…"tanyanya hati-hati.

"Hm…"

"Karena ciuman semalam?…"Chanyeol terdiam sesaat.Tak lama kemudian dia tertawa mendengar pertanyaan itu.

Astaga, ternyata cara berpikir wanita sangat sempit

"Kau sungguh berpikir seperti itu?…"

"Kalau kau mengerjakan semua pekerjaan rumah hanya karena ciuman semalam, bagaimana kalau aku memberikan diriku utuh?…"Tanyanya pelan, terlihat sedikit ketakutan diwajah putih bersihnya.

"Kau akan memberikannya?…"Tanya Chanyeol senang.Baekhyun melotot.

"Tidak sekarang!"

"Berarti nanti…"

"Jangan bermimpi!"Chanyeol tertawa melihat wajah kesal Baekhyun.

"Cepat habiskan sarapanmu.Hari ini _Halmonie_ berkunjung ke rumah _Eomma_ jadi kita disuruh kesana…"

" _Mwo_? Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya padaku lebih dulu?…"

" _Eomma_ baru menelfonku tadi pagi.Lagi pula kau tidak memiliki acara lain, bukan?…"

Baekhyun diam saja dan kembali melanjutkan sarapan paginya.Semoga hari ini tidak terjadi hal yang buruk.

 **e)(o**

Chanyeol membungkuk memberi salam pada nenek dan orang tuanya diikuti Baekhyun.Gadis itu tampak kesulitan.Selain ia tidak pernah melakukan hal semacam ini, hanbok yang ia kenakan pun membuatnya cukup kesulitan.Percuma ia berdebat dengan Chanyeol selama perjalanan kesini kalau akhirnya ia tetap mengenakan pakaian itu.

Baekhyun bangkit dan mengulanginya lagi.Entah apa makna dari aktivitas yang membuat betis dan pinggangnya lelah ini.Yang jelas ia hanya mengikuti apa yang Chanyeol lakukan disebelahnya.Saat akan kembali berdiri tanpa sengaja kaki kirinya menginjak bagian bawah hanboknya dan…

"Kya!"

" _Omo!_ "Nyonya Park dengan cepat membantu Baekhyun sebelum menantunya itu terjatuh mencium lantai.

"Hati-hati, Baekhyun-ah…"ucapnya cemas.Baekhyun hanya tersenyum kecil dan menundukkan kepalanya mengucapkan terima kasih dan maaf.Kemudian ia duduk disebelah Chanyeol .Dimana dihadapan mereka sudah ada nenek Chanyeol dan kedua orang tuanya.

"Bagaimana pernikahan kalian?…"

"Sangat bahagia, _halmonie_ …"Chanyeol menjawab santai pertanyaan neneknya.Baekhyun melirik pria disampingnya itu.

"Bagaimana denganmu?…"

" _Ne?…_ "Baekhyun menatap wajah nenek Chanyeol kaget.Ia meringis.Sepertinya wanita tua itu tidak menyukainya.Buktinya dari tadi Baekhyun tidak pernah melihatnya tersenyum.

"Aku…juga bahagia, _halmonie_ …" _Halmonie_ mengangguk.

"Lalu, kapan kalian akan memiliki anak…"Mata Baekhyun melebar.Hei, usia pernikahan mereka bahkan baru genap seminggu.

"Secepatnya, _halmonie_ …"

" _Mwo?!_ "Semua orang menoleh kearah Baekhyun.Gadis itu tersenyum canggung dan menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Oh, _Jjweosonghamnida_ …"ucapnya seraya membungkukkan badannya singkat.

"Hohoho…"Nyonya Park tertawa untuk mencairkan suasana yang tampak menegangkan itu.

"Sudahlah, _Eomma_.Baekhyun pasti malu jika kita membahas masalah ini.Biar saja itu menjadi urusan mereka…"ucap Nyonya Park menatap kagum pasangan anak dan menantunya.

"Bagaimana dengan rumah kalian.Kau nyaman tinggal disana?…"Kali ini Tuan Park yang bertanya.

" _Ne, Appa_ …"jawab Baekhyun singkat.Tuan Park mengangguk paham.

"Kalau kau merasa kurang nyaman katakan saja.Kalian bisa pindah ke rumah baru jika kau mau…"Baekhyun menatap Tuan Park dengan senyum senang.Sejenak dia berpikir, mungkin kebaikan yang ada pada diri Chanyeol menurun dari Ayahnya.

"Lalu, kalian akan berbulan madu kemana?…"Baekhyun melirik _halmonie_ cepat.

"Kami tidak akan melakukan perjalanan bulan madu, _halmonie_ …"jawab Baekhyun membuat perhatian para orang tua itu kembali kearahnya.

" _Wae_ , semua pasangan mengiginkannya, Baekhyun-ah…"tanya Nyonya Park.

"Tidak perlu sungkan, Baekhyun-ah.Sekarang kita keluarga.Katakan saja kau ingin kemana, kami akan menyiapkannya…"ungkap Tuan Park.

Baekhyun tampak menggigit bibir bawahnya.Aish, kenapa pria disebelahnya tidak mengatakan apapun untuk hal ini.

"Baekhyun-ah?…."

"Oh, _ne Eomma_ …"Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum kaku.

"Itu…kami tidak perlu melakukan perjalanan bulan madu.Bukankah kami bisa melakukannya dirumah?…"Oh, _jjinja_.Baekhyun sungguh butuh bantuan nafas sekarang.Membayangkannya saja dia tidak sanggup.

Chanyeol tersenyum saja mendengar penjelasan Baekhyun.Orang tuanya pun tampak mengiyakan.

"Kalau itu sudah jadi keputusan kalian, apa boleh buat…"Baekhyun tersenyum sumringah.

" _Jjinjayo, Eomma?_ Aku…"

"Tidak bisa!"Baekhyun menatap nenek Chanyeol.

"Kalau kau tidak bisa pergi ke luar negeri, keluar kota saja.Yang penting kalian harus pergi…"

"Tapi _halmonie_ …"

"Oho! Kau membantah orang tua?…"hardiknya marah.

Baekhyun meremas erat _jeogori_ nya.Disikutnya Chanyeol agar pria itu bersuara dan membantunya berbicara.

"Baiklah, kalau itu yang _halmonie_ inginkan.Kami akan melakukannya…"Tanpa Baekhyun duga Chanyeol malah menjawab seperti itu.Membuatnya jantungnya hampir melompat keluar.

"Kalian ingin kemana?…"

"Pulan Jeju?…."usul Nyonya Park.

"Itu sudah biasa _Eomma_.Kami akan ke pulau Nami saja…"Baekhyun menyerngit.Nami? Pulau apa itu? Dia hanya tahu pulau Jeju di Korea ini.

Nyonya Park melirik Baekhyun yang tampak diam sejak tadi.

"Kau sudah pernah ke pulau Nami, Baekhyun-ah?…"Baekhyun menggeleng.Nenek Chanyeol tersenyum kecil.

"Ya sudah.Pulanglah dan berkemas.Kalian akan berangkat siang ini juga…"

" _Mwo?!_ "

 **e)(o**

Akhirnya usai packing dan berpakaian, kini Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menuju dermaga.Mereka akan naik kapal feri menuju pulau yang katanya romantis dan sering digunakan untuk syuting drama itu.Baekhyun terus menggerutu, katanya dia memiliki suami kaya raya.Tapi kenapa harus menumpang kapal feri? Kenapa tidak menyewa _boat_ atau menaiki wahana _zip ware_ saja? Tidak keren sekali.

"Kau tidak mabuk perjalanan, bukan?…"

"Kau pikir aku wanita lemah?…"kesalnya. Chanyeol tertawa.

"Aku tahu kau wanita yang kuat…"

Baekhyun meninggalkan kursinya dan Chanyeol.Dia memilih menikmati pemandangan dari belakang kapal.Melihat arus air yang ditimbulkan kapal itu membuatnya merasa lebih tenang.Jujur saja, dia sangat gugup memikirkan apa yang akan ia dan Chanyeol lakukan selama perjalanan bulan madu ini.

Tubuh Baekhyun mendadak membeku.Bisa dirasakannya pelukan hangat Chanyeol menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya. Chanyeol memeluknya? Baekhyun berusaha untuk menormalkan tarikan nafasnya.Ia tidak boleh gugup.Itu memalukan.

Chanyeol tersenyum dan meletakkan dagunya dibahu Baekhyun.

"Kau tidak merasa ini seperti adegan dalam film?…"Baekhyun mencibir.Tidak tertarik sama sekali.

"Jangan konyol, Chanyeol.Kau ingin kapal ini tenggelam?…"Chanyeol tersenyum saja dibahu kanan Baekhyun.

"Kapan kita sampai?…"tanyanya mengalihkan topik.Dia tidak mau terlarut dalam suasan seperti ini.

"Sekitar 9 menit lagi.Aku bisa memelukmu selama itu jika kau mau…"

Wajah Baekhyun memerah.Dia seolah kehilangan kata-kata untuk membalas ucapan itu.Jadi yang ia lakukan hanya diam sampai kapal itu membawa mereka tiba di tempat tujuan.

 **e)(o**

Jam 11.33 siang, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sudah berada di Pulan Nami.Seperti halnya tempat wisata favorit lainnya, tempat ini pun dikunjungi oleh banyak pengunjung yang ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama orang terdekat.

Sebelum menuju penginapan, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mampir disebuah restoran untuk makan siang.Baru setelah itu mereka melanjutkan perjalanan mereka mengelilingi tempat yang dipehuni oleh pepohonan tinggi yang berjejer rapi itu.

"Wah, ada burung onta!"seru Baekhyun senang begitu melihat dua ekor burung onta yang sedang diberi makan oleh pengunjung lain.Baekhyun segera meminta Chanyeol untuk memotretnya bersama burung onta tersebut.

"Baiklah, tersenyum yang indah…"seru Chanyeol bersiap dengan kamera ditangannya.

 _Cekrek!_

"Bagus! Mirip ontanya…"canda Chanyeol tertawa, Baekhyun yang kesal segera mengambil kamera itu dari tangan Chanyeol.

" _Aigo, yeoppota…_ "seru Baekhyun bangga melihat fotonya dan si burung onta yang tampak bersahabat itu.

"Semua orang setuju kalau senyuman ku cantik, apalagi _eye-smile_ ku…"bangga Baekhyun. Chanyeol bersedekap dan tersenyum.

" _Jjinja_? Apa buktinya…"

"Buktinya, seorang Park Chanyeol sangat terobsesi padaku dan menikahiku…"ucapnya seraya pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol yang tersenyum seorang diri.Tapi tak bisa dipungkiri kalau yang dikatakannya itu benar adanya.

Puas dengan burung onta, mereka menyewa sepeda untuk mengelilingi tempat wisata ini. Chanyeol melaju lebih dulu sementara Baekhyun dengan susah payah mengayuh sepedanya.Ok, dia memang tidak terlalu bisa bersepeda.Tapi dia tidak akan mengalah dari Chanyeol .

Baekhyun berusaha kuat menyeimbangkan tubuhnya agar tidak terjatuh.Akan sangat memalukan jika ia terjatuh dan disaksikan oleh anak-anak kecil yang juga tengah asyik dengan sepeda mereka.

"Aish, kemana pria itu…"Baekhyun menggerutu saat matanya tidak melihat sosok Chanyeol.Tak lama kemudian Chanyeol tiba-tiba muncul dari arah belakang dan mengerem sepedanya tepat disebelah Baekhyun.

"Kyaa!"Baekhyun berusaha sekuat tenaga menjaga agar jalan sepedanya tetap stabil.Untung saja dia bisa mengatasinya hingga ia tidak terjatuh. Chanyeol tertawa melihatnya.

"Ayo, ku bonceng menuju penginapan…"ajak Chanyeol seraya menepuk batang sepeda dihadapannya.

" _Mwo?_ Hei, apa disini tidak ada taksi?…"

"Kau hanya punya dua pulihan.Naik sepeda atau jalan kaki…"

" _Mwo_? Jalan kaki?…"pekik Baekhyun tak percaya.

Seorang _Ahjussi_ terlihat mendekati mereka.Dia adalah orang tempat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tadi menyewa sepeda.

"Terimakasih Tuan Park, dan selamat atas pernikahan kalian.Semoga perjalanan bulan madu kalian berjalan lancar…"

" _Ne, gomawoyo, Ahjussi…_ " _Ahjussi_ itu tersenyum hangat dan segera membawa sepeda yang tadi dipakai Baekhyun bersamanya.

"Hei, kau mengenalnya? Kenapa kalian tampak akrab sekali? Dan kenapa dia tidak membawa sepedamu?…"

"Baekhyun, kita tidak harus saling mengenal untuk bersikap akrab dengan orang lain.Dia tidak membawa sepeda ini karena aku sudah membelinya…"

Baekhyun menyerngit.

"Kau membelinya? _Wae_?…"Chanyeol tak menjawab.Tangannya menarik tangan Baekhyun dan mendudukkan wanita itu didepannya.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan?…"kesal Baekhyun ketika bokongnya bersentuhan dengan batang sepeda.

"Duduk dan tenanglah.Kita akan naik sepeda sambil menikmati pemandangan disini.Lebih menyenangkan, bukan?…"

Chanyeol langsung mengayuh sepedanya tanpa mau mendengarkan gadis itu mengoceh lebih lama.Baekhyun yang sudah terlanjur duduk pun memilih diam.Walau bagaimana pun dia tidak ingin jatuh apalagi kalau harus jalan kaki.

Semilir angin menerbangkan rambut Baekhyun hingga mengenai wajah Chanyeol.Pria itu mengayuh sepedanya sambil terus tersenyum menikmati aroma harum serta sentuhan lembut rambut Baekhyun.

"Kau suka?…"Baekhyun mengangguk.Wajahnya tersenyum sembari memperhatikan apa saja yang dilakukan setiap orang atau pasangan yang mereka lewati.Baekhyun bisa merasakan keromantisan dipulau kecil ini.Dia juga sangat menikmati waktunya bersama Chanyeol sekarang.Bersepeda bersama dan…

Mata Baekhyun membesar ketika melihat sebuah mobil melaju disebelah mereka.

"Chanyeol , bukankah itu mobil?…"Tanya Baekhyun masih memperhatikan mobil yang sudah jauh meninggalkan mereka.

"Eoh, _wae_?…"

"Bukankah tadi kau bilang disini tidak ada mobil?…"

"Kau bertanya taksi, Baek.Bukan mobil.Kalau kau bertanya mobil, aku bisa menjawab kalau disini kita juga bisa menyewa mobil…"

" _Mwo_?…"

"Diam dan nimkati saja.Sebentar lagi kita sampai…"Baekhyun hanya menggerutu dan menopang dagunya diatas setang sepeda.

"Bilang saja kalau kau ingin naik sepeda bersamaku…"cibirnya. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum dan terus mengayuh sepedanya menuju tempat penginapan yang sudah ia pesan sebelum keberangkatan mereka.

 **e)(o**

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menginap di villa green garden.Keduanya sudah selesai makan malam.Baekhyun memilih duduk disofa tak jauh dari perapian.Sekarang sudah mendekati musim gugur jadi wajar kalau malam sangat dingin.

Baekhyun berselonjor seraya merapatkan selimutnya. Chanyeol memberinya selimut ini beberapa menit yang lalu.Sebelum pria itu sibuk dengan kertas-kertas dan laptopnya.Baekhyun mencibir kesal.Katanya pergi bulan madu tapi apa ini? Dan apa yang kau harapkan Baekhyun?!

Gadis cantik itu dengan cepat mengalihkan pandangannya saat matanya bertemu dengan mata Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang menyadari itu bangkit.Direnggangkannya otot-ototnya lalu berjalan mendekati Baekhyun. Chanyeol menyingkap selimut yang Baekhyun gunakan kemudian duduk bersama dan merangkul pinggang rampingnya.

"Kau bisa bersandar dibahuku jika mau.Disini cukup hangat…"

"Tid-Ya!"

Baekhyun menyikut perut pria itu.Namun ia tidak menjauhkan kepalanya dari bahu Chanyeol.Dia bisa merasakan kehangatan yang membuatnya nyaman.

Hanya suara jarum jam yang terdengar diruangan itu.Baik Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun lebih memilih diam dan menenangkan diri masing-masing.

"Uhm, Chanyeol.Apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang?…"

Chanyeol tersenyum.Tangan kanannya meraih tablet Baekhyun yang menganggur diatas meja.Lalu memindahkan benda itu pada tangan kirinya sementara jari tangan kanannya mulai bermain diatas layar tablet itu.

"Haruskah kita mencari tahu?…"ucap Chanyeol mulai mengetik beberapa huruf disitus pencarian.Baekhyun memperhatikannya walau sebenarnya ia sangat gugup karena kedua tangan kokoh itu memeluk tubuhnya erat.

Apa yang dilakukan pasangan suami-istri saat berbulan madu?

Baekhyun merinding saat membaca kalimat dengan tulisan warna biru itu muncul.Dia tidak perlu membacanya.Dia sudah dewasa dan dia tahu pasti apa isi dari artikel itu.

"Banyak cara yang bisa dilakukan pasangan pengantin baru untuk melewati malam pertama mereka.Pertama, wanita mengenakan pakaian sexy dan…"

"Ya!"Baekhyun menutup mulut Chanyeol sebelum pria itu membaca lebih banyak.Setelah itu dia merebut tablet ditangan Chanyeol dan melemparnya asal.

" _Wae_?…"Tanya Chanyeol pura-pura tak mengerti dengan apa yang wanita itu lakukan.

"Kau bertanya kenapa? Ck, memalukan mendengarnya.Kau tahu?…"Chanyeol tampak mengulum senyum.

"Mungkin kau benar.Lagi pula artikel itu salah.Kenapa seorang wanita harus mengenakan sesuatu dimalam pertamanya…"

Wajah Baekhyun memanas dengan mulut yang terbuka.Tanda ia ingin bicara tapi tidak ada satu kata pun yang keluar dari mulutnya.Tentu Baekhyun merasa malu mendengar kalimat itu dari lawan jenisnya.

"Hei, kau sedang membayangkannya?…"Chanyeol kembali menggoda.

" _Mwo_? Ck, ternyata kau sama saja.Mesum!"umpatnya. Chanyeol tertawa puas.

"Hei, semua pria akan berpikir sama.Apalagi pada istri mereka…"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol.Apalagi pada istri mereka?.Huh, Baekhyun sangat gugup sekarang.Haruskah ia mengajak Chanyeol pulang sekarang juga? Dia tidak sanggup kalau mereka akan terus dalam keadaan seperti ini sampai besok pagi.

Tubuh Baekhyun menegang saat tangan Chanyeol mulai mengelus halus perutnya.Nafas hangat Chanyeol menerpa kulit wajahnya dan…

Baekhyun membeku.Mereka berciuman? Chanyeol menghisap lembut bibir manis Baekhyun.Selang beberapa detik kemudian, Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya hingga tautan bibir mereka terlepas.

"Chanyeol …"

"Hm?…"Chanyeol menatap mata indah itu dalam minimnya penerangan.

"Uhm, bagaimana kalau sekarang kita…"Chanyeol menaikkan alisnya dan menunggu.

"Sekarang kita…"

"Sekarang? Tentu…"Baekhyun menahan dada Chanyeol untuk tidak lebih dekat dengannya.

" _A-ani_.Maksudku bukan begitu.Bagaimana kalau sekarang kita…pulang…"

"Pulang?…"Baekhyun mengangguk cepat.

"Sekarang?…"Tanya Chanyeol.Baekhyun mengangguk lagi dan bersiap untuk bangkit.

" _Kajja_ , kita harus bersiap…"Gadis itu beranjak namun Chanyeol menahan tangannya.Chanyeol tahu kalau Baekhyun hanya ingin menghindari ritual penting ini.

"Tidak ada kapal yang akan berlayar selarut ini, Baekhyun-ah…"

" _Ne_? Itu…kita bisa menyewa _boat_ , bukan?…"

"Angin laut dimalam hari sangat dingin.Tidak baik untukmu…"

"Atau kita bisa memakai kapal pesiar punyamu, punya keluargaku juga tidak masalah…"

Baekhyun terdiam karena Chanyeol hanya diam dan tidak melakukan apapun.Pria itu pasti kecewa padanya.Entah kenapa dia merasa sangat bersalah.

" _Mianhae_ , aku bukannya tidak mau.Hanya saja, aku merasa sangat malu.Kau tahukan, itu…"Chanyeol tersenyum maklum mendengar pengakuan Baekhyun.

" _Gwenchana_ , aku mengerti.Tapi sebenarnya tidak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan.Bukankah ini lazim untuk dilakukan pasangan yang sudah menikah? Kita tidak melakukan hal yang salah, Baekhyun-ah.Kita hanya berbagi satu sama lain dengan orang yang kita cintai…"

Baekhyun diam saja.Namun tidak dengan detak jantungnya yang berpacu lebih cepat dari biasanya.Terlebih ketika pria itu mendekat dan memeluknya.

"Kau tenang saja, aku tidak pernah berniat untuk menyakitimu.Kau percaya padaku?…"

Lama tak ada jawaban.Baekhyun masih bergulat dengan pikirannya.

"Baek?…"

"Tapi…"

"Ya?…"

"Aku…aku merasa sangat malu…"akunya pelan dan menyembunyikan wajahnya didada Chanyeol. Chanyeol tersenyum lembut.

"Kau malu karena belum terbiasa.Lagi pula, kita sudah menikah.Tidak ada batasan apapun lagi.Milikku milikmu dan milikmu juga milikku.Kita adalah satu.Kau setuju?…"

Baekhyun mengangguk.Ucapan Chanyeol seperti sugesti baginya untuk membenarkan semua ucapan pria itu.Selanjutnya, Baekhyun tidak tahu apa yang terjadi.Yang jelas, dia tidak pernah merasa seberani, seliar dan sebahagia malam ini.

 **e)(o**

Sebuah Audi hitam meluncur dijalanan kota Seoul.Membawa dua insan yang baru saja kembali dari perjalanan bulan madu mereka menuju tempat tujuan. Chanyeol yang mengemudi sesekali melirik Baekhyun yang duduk dikursi penumpang.Wanita itu memang menjaga diri untuk tidak menatap matanya sejak mereka terbangun tadi pagi.

Baekhyun sejak tadi selalu melihat keluar jendela.Bukan apa-apa, ia hanya malu jika harus bertatap mata dengan Chanyeol setelah apa yang semalam mereka lalukan. Chanyeol menegakkan posisi duduknya dan melihat sekeliling.Seingatnya ini bukan jalan menuju rumah mereka.Rumah Ayahnya dan orang tua Chanyeol pun tidak.

"Bukankah kita akan pulang?…"Baekhyun akhirnya berbicara. Chanyeol mengangguk dan membelokkan mobilnya ketika melewati sebuah tikungan.

"Tentu…"jawabnya singkat.Baekhyun ingin bertanya lebih, tapi dia memilih untuk diam dan menunggu.Nanti dia juga akan tahu.

Mereka tiba disebuah rumah besar dengan halaman yang sangat luas.Bangunan modern dan kokoh bercat putih itu tampak begitu indah dan berkelas.Belum lagi halaman luas yang dipenuhi oleh berbagai jenis bunga dan air mancur yang menari-nari seolah menyambut kedatangan mereka.

Chanyeol turun dari mobilnya dan bergegas untuk membukakan pintu bagi Baekhyun.Baekhyun keluar dan menatap bangunan dihadapannya dengan takjub.

"Kau menyukainya?…"Baekhyun mengangguk dengan senyum manisnya.

"Ini, rumah siapa?…"Chanyeol tertawa singkat mendengar pertanyaan itu.

"Karena kita sudah berada disini tentu saja ini rumah kita…"Baekhyun menoleh kearah Chanyeol yang tengah mengambil koper mereka dibagasi.

" _Mwo_?…"Tanya Baekhyun.Ingin mendengar penjelasan lebih dari Chanyeol.Pria itu hanya tersenyum.Tangan kirinya menyeret koper dan tangan kanannya meraih pinggang Baekhyun.Mengajaknya untuk masuk.

"Aku ingin tangan istriku yang pertama membukanya…"

Baekhyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

" _Ne_?…"Tanya Baekhyun. Chanyeol menghela nafas.

"Ini rumah baru kita, Baekhyun-ah.Mulai hari ini kita akan pindah dan tinggal disini…"

" _Ne?…_ "Penjelasan Chanyeol malah membuat Baekhyun makin bingung.

"Apa kau tidak merasa mengenal bangunan ini?…"

Baekhyun memperhatikan rumah berdesain modern minimalis itu dengan lebih detail berikut halamannya.Bangunan modern, berdinding kaca, didominasi cat berwarna putih, gorden-gorden pink yang terlihat dari luar, taman luas yang dipenuhi bunga dan air mancur, serta pintu gerbang yang berwarna merah muda.Bukankah semua itu adalah rumah impiannya? Dan hanya Luhan, Han _Ahjussi_ dan Han _Ahjumma_ yang tahu tentang ini.

"Jadi, rumah ini…"Baekhyun tidak bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya.Dia masih belum percaya dengan semua ini.

"Aku melaksanakan wajib militer setelah aku lulus dari SMA.Setelah itu aku melanjutkan kuliahku dan bekerja.Setelah sekian lama, aku tumbuh dengan baik dan dewasa.Aku sudah memiliki semua yang aku inginkan.Jujur saja, setelah tahu kalau kau pindah ke Amerika, aku ikut kecewa.Semakin hari, aku semakin memikirkanmu.Dan saat aku sudah benar-benar matang dan mapan, aku berpikir untuk mengunjungi rumahmu.Tapi saat itu hanya ada Han _Ahjussi_ dan Han _Ahjumma_ karena Ayahmu sedang berada diluar kota.Mereka menceritakan semua tentangmu padaku dan mengizinkanku untuk masuk ke kamarmu.Disana aku melihat diarymu.Aku membaca semua isinya.Dihalaman terakhir aku melihat sebuah desain rumah dan dibawahnya bertuliskan rumah masa depanku.Sebenarnya rumah ini sudah selesai dua tahun yang lalu tapi semua pohon dan bunga-bunga baru tumbuh sempurna setahun terakhir…"

Chanyeol kembali membuat Baekhyun kehilangan kata-kata.Pria itu membangun rumah ini untuknya? Tidak mungkin.

"Kau tidak ingin masuk dan melihat isinya?…"Chanyeol menggerakkan kepalanya sebagai isyarat agar Baekhyun membuka pintunya.Baekhyun menggangguk ragu.Dia masih belum bisa berpikir sekarang.

"Apa, kata sandinya?…"

"Tanggal lahirmu…"Baekhyun menoleh tak percaya.

" _Jinjja_?…"

"Aku membangun rumah ini untuk istriku.Tentu segala hal yang ada dirumah ini harus mencerminkan dirinya, atau…"

Baekhyun yang akan menyentuh angka 6 menghentikan gerakannya.Merasa kalau ucapan Chanyeol jauh lebih menarik untuknya saat ini.

"Haruskah aku menggantinya dengan tanggal lahir selingkuhanku?…"bisik Chanyeol.Baekhyun tersenyum lalu mendorong dada pria itu pelan.

"Lakukan saja, aku tidak peduli…"balas Baekhyun cuek dan segera menekan beberapa digit angka.

 _Success_

"Terbuka…"Chanyeol tersenyum melihat wajah bahagia Baekhyun ketika pintu itu terbuka.Dia segera menyusul Baekhyun masuk dengan koper ditangannya.

Baekhyun terdiam melihat betapa indah dan mewahnya isi rumah itu.Apalagi ketika mendapati beberapa orang menyambut kedatangannya dan Chanyeol.Seorang gadis muda memberinya sebuket bunga dan ucapan selamat.

"Selamat kembali dari bulan madu, Tuan dan Nyonya Park.Dan selamat datang dirumah baru…"Empat wanita lainnya yang juga berada disana bertepuk tangan senang.

"Dan hidangan spesial untuk pengantin baru, sebentar lagi siap…"

Baekhyun tersenyum haru saat Han _Ahjumma_ muncul dari arah belakang.Dia tidak mampu mengatakan apa-apa.Untuk pertama kalinya hari ini, ia menatap mata Chanyeol dalam.Berterima kasih atas semua yang telah dilakukan pria itu untuknya.

"Hanya untuk membuatmu lebih nyaman…"ucap Chanyeol seakan mengerti maksud dari tatapan Baekhyun.

" _Kajja_ , kau harus melihat kamar kita…"

 **e)(o**

Baekhyun menatap kagum ruangan yang baru dibukakan Chanyeol.Dalam ruangan yang cukup besar itu, terdapat sebuah ranjang besar yang sangat nyaman dengan berbagai _furniture_ lain sebagai pelengkap.Namun, yang membuat Baekhyun kagum bukan ranjang besar dan furniture mewah dan mahal yang ada didalam sana.Melainkan suasana kamar yang begitu nyaman dan sejuk.Pada dinding bagian depan dan sisi kanan kamar seluruhnya terbuat dari kaca.Jadi, dari sini dia bisa melihat keindahan alam dengan pepohonan hijau yang menyejukkan mata.Sungguh seperti rumah impiannya.

Chanyeol menyibak gorden untuk membuka pintu kaca menuju balkon.Sementara Baekhyun memilih membuka pintu lain yang ada disisi kiri kamar itu.

Ternyata ruangan yang dibuka Baekhyun adalah kamar mandi.Tidak terlalu besar.Didalam sini ada _wastafel_ , _shower_ , tempat handuk, cermin dengan semua perlengkapan mandi serta _bath-up_.Yang membuat Baekhyun sangat menyukai tempat ini adalah desainnya yang modern dengan warna putih dan abu-abu.Seperti halnya kamar, pada sisi depan kamar mandi ini juga berdinding kaca.Jadi ketika berendam dibath-upnya, Baekhyun bisa menikmati pemandangan alam yang asri dan indah.

Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol yang tengah menikmati view terindah dikediaman baru mereka dari balkon.Wanita cantik itu tersenyum dan memilih bergabung.

"Kau suka dengan kamarnya?…"

Baekhyun yang sudah berdiri disebelah Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Syukurlah, berarti kita tidak harus merenovasi ulang…"Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan terima kasih.Hatinya bertanya.Kenapa Chanyeol begitu baik? Apa ini semua karena cintanya? Beruntung sekali dia kalau begitu.

Baekhyun diam saja ketika Chanyeol memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang.Dia bukannya tidak menyukai Chanyeol menyentuhnya.Jujur saja, setelah peristiwa semalam, dia merasa mulai terbiasa dengan semua sentuhan Chanyeol.Tapi tetap saja, dia masih merasa aneh dan gugup.

"Coba lihat disana…"Baekhyun menurut dan melihat kearah yang ditunjuk Chanyeol.Yaitu, bagian paling ujung dari halaman rumah mereka yang luas.

"Disana banyak bunga-bunga yang indah dan labirin yang luas.Puluhan ikan koi juga hidup dalam sungai buatan mengelilingi tempat itu.Kurasa, itu tempat yang paling cocok untuk bermain dan menghabiskan waktu bersama anak-anak kita…"

Wajah Baekhyun memerah.Pria itu bilang apa? Anak kita? Ya Tuhan, Baekhyun sangat ingin menjerit.Dia tidak pernah merasa sebahagia ini.

Chanyeol yang melihat itu ikut tersenyum.Tiba-tiba ia menyeringai dan menempelkan mulutnya ditelinga Baekhyun.

"Kau tidak ingin mencoba ranjang baru kita?…"

Tubuh Baekhyun menegang mendengar kalimat itu.Terlebih saat suara berat Chanyeol dan nafas hangat pria itu menerpa kulit lehernya.

"Chan-Chanyeol…"

Suara Baekhyun tertahan.Tangannya mendorong tubuh Chanyeol agar pria itu menjauh darinya.Tapi pria itu malah beralih mencium leher putihnya.Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya dengan mata terpejam.Sungguh, dia benar-benar tidak tahan dengan sentuhan Chanyeol.Baekhyun memang mengakui semua perasaannya pada pria itu sekarang.Tapi jujur, dia masih gugup setengah mati jika mereka melakukan kontak fisik seperti ini.

 _Tok Tok Tok_

" _Agasshi?…_ "

Chanyeol menghentikan ciumannya ketika suara Han _Ahjumma_ terdengar.Baekhyun mengunakan kesempatan ini untuk menjauh namun Chanyeol menahannya hingga ia tetap berada dalam dekapan tangan kokoh dan dada dibidangnya.

"Masuk saja, _Ahjumma_ …"suruh Chanyeol .Matanya melihat wajah Baekhyun yang tegang.Sesaat ia tersenyum.Istrinya yang terkenal egois dan keras kepala itu ternyata sangat manis jika seperti ini.

Han _Ahjumma_ masuk dengan dua helai handuk ditangannya. Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Baekhyun dan membawanya kembali masuk.

"Handuknya sudah siap, Tuan…"ucap Han _Ahjumma_ meletakkan handuk berwarna putih dan super lembut itu diatas ranjang.

" _Gomawoyo, Ahjumma…_ "Han _Ahjumma_ tersenyum membalas ucapan Chanyeol.Lalu beralih menatap Baekhyun yang berdiri disebelah pria tinggi itu.

"selamat, _Agasshi.Ahjumma_ sangat senang karena _Agasshi_ bertemu dengan pria yang sangat baik…"Baekhyun membalas tatapan Han _Ahjumma_ lembut.

"Kalau begitu, nikmati waktu kalian berdua. _Ahjumma_ akan turun…"

" _Ne, Ahjumma.Gomawo…_ "Chanyeol berseru kencang setalah Han _Ahjumma_ menutup pintu.

"Kenapa denganmu?…"Tanya Baekhyun.

"Kenapa denganku? Hei, kau tidak dengar kalau Han _Ahjumma_ bilang, nikmati waktu kalian berdua"

Baekhyun mencibir dan meraih handuknya lalu segera masuk ke kamar mandi dan menguncinya.

"Hei, Baek.Aku juga ingin mandi…"ucap Chanyeol mengetuk pintu kamar mandi.

"Kau cari saja kamar mandi lain!"balas Baekhyun dari dalam.

Chanyeol tersenyum saja.Langkahnya mendekati meja rias yang sudah dipenuhi oleh kosmetik serta parfum Baekhyun lalu membuka lacinya.

"Terima kasih untuk infonya, _Ahjumma_ …"ucap Chanyeol sebelum mendekati pintu kamar mandi.Membukanya dan masuk.

"YA!"

 **e)(o**

Mata indah Baekhyun terbuka begitu sinar matahari masuk melalui jendela yang gordennya dibuka Chanyeol.Wanita cantik itu menggeliat dan kembali memilih untuk memejamkan matanya yang masih terasa berat.Dia masih ingin tidur dan masih ingin merasakan kehangatan Chanyeol ketika pria itu memeluknya.

"Sudah pagi, Baekhyun-ah.Kau harus mandi dan sarapan…"Chanyeol tersenyum melihat istrinya itu tak mendengarkannya sama sekali.Perlahan ia naik keatas ranjang.Berbaring menghadap Baekhyun dan memeluknya hangat.

Baekhyun tersenyum saja dalam pelukan hangat Chanyeol.Dia senang karena pria itu tahu apa yang ia inginkan.Sepertinya dia memang tidak salah menyukai Chanyeol sejak dulu.Pria itu baik, pengertian dan romantis seperti Ayahnya.Tapi, apakah Chanyeol pria yang setia seperti Ayahnya?

"Sudah merasa cukup?…"Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya. Chanyeol balas mencubit pipinya gemas.

"Hei, hari makin siang.Aku harus ke kantor, Baekhyun-ah…"Baekhyun mendorong dada Chanyeol pelan dan berbalik memunggunginya.

"Tidak perlu memikirkanku.Kau pergi saja…"Pria itu hanya tersenyum dan memilih masuk kekamar mandi.

"Hei, kalau ingin bergabung juga tidak masalah…"Baekhyun menggigit selimutnya mendengar ajakan pria itu.

"Baek?…"

"Diam Chanyeol !"Terdengar suara tawa Chanyeol dari kamar mandi.Baekhyun mendesis sebal dan menutup seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut.

 **e)(o**

" _Amazing! Amazing! Amazing!_ Park Chanyeol benar-benar luar biasa, kau tahu?…"

Luhan mengangguk tanda ia tahu tentang itu.Dia sudah mengenal Chanyeol sejak lama jadi tentu saja ia tahu betapa para wanita sangat menggilainya.Belum lagi Baekhyun, wanita itu sejak tadi terus saja mengoceh tentang betapa luar biasanya seorang Park Chanyeol.

"Untuk kali ini, _please_.Katakan tidak…"Luhan menghela nafas.Kemudian mengangguk malas.

"Kau ingat tidak jika Chanyeol akan melakukan apa saja jika aku menjadi istri yang baik?…"Luhan mengangguk.

"Dia mengerjakan semua pekerjaan rumah setelah malamnya kalian berciuman…"Baekhyun mengangguk membenarkan.

"Dan saat aku memberikan diriku utuh, kau tahu apa yang ku dapat?…"

"Apalagi menurutmu?…"Tanya Luhan menjurus pada hal negative.Gadis blonde itu tertawa saat menyadari raut kesal diwajah Baekhyun.

"Aku serius, Luhanie…"Luhan menghentikan tawanya seraya meminta maaf.

"Memang apa yang kau dapat? Mobil?…"Luhan bertanya usai menyeruput lattenya.Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Perhiasan? _Second honeymoon_ keluar negeri, samudera atau planet, mungkin…"Luhan tertawa puas melihat Baekhyun yang benar-benar sudah kesal karena sikapnya.

" _Mianhae, mianhae…_ "ujarnya dengan tawa yang masih tersisa.

"Memangnya apa yang kau dapat? Sepertinya sangat spesial sampai kau memuja Chanyeol sampai sebegitunya…"

Baekhyun tersenyum manis lalu bertepuk tangan riang.

" _Kajja_ , aku akan menunjukkannya…"

 **e)(o**

Luhan memperhatikan bangunan dihadapannya dengan kagum.Setelah sekian detik, kepalanya mengangguk paham mengingat betapa Baekhyun sangat memuja pria itu sekarang.

"Dia membangun rumah impianmu? Pria yang baik.…"Puji Luhan sembari duduk dikursi.Mereka kini tengah duduk dihalaman belakang yang langsung menghadap sungai buatan selebar satu meter itu.Airnya yang jernih serta panjangnya yang mencapai seluruh pekarangan rumah itu membuat puluhan ikan koi tersebut berenang riang tanpa lelah.

Baekhyun tersenyum manis dikursinya disebelah Luhan. Luhan yang menyadari itu berdecak gemas.

"Aish, _jjinja_ …"gumannya pelan.

"Pantas kau tidak menampakkan diri selama seminggu penuh.Ternyata kau menghabiskan waktumu diistana baru…"Baekhyun tersenyum saja.Dia memang tidak kemana-mana selama seminggu ini selain menghabiskan waktunya dirumah bersama Chanyeol.

"Lalu, apa kau sudah menjadi istri yang baik?…"Pertanyaan Luhan membuat Baekhyun menatap sahabatnya itu.

" _Mwo?…_ "

"Mengingat dia sudah berbuat banyak untukmu, apa yang sudah kau lakukan untuk membalasnya…"Baekhyun terdiam.Haruskah dia melakukan sesuatu?

"Misalnya?…"Luhan menghela nafas kasar.

"Kau tidak pernah berpikir untuk menjadi istri yang lebih baik dan manis?…"

"Uhm, kenapa harus begitu? Bukankah dia baik-baik saja selama ini?…"Luhan mengibaskan sebelah tangannya.Lelah.

"Lupakan saja…"

 **e)(o**

Baekhyun duduk diatas meja makan sambil memperhatikan Han _Ahjumma_ mencuci piring sementara para pelayan lain sibuk dengan tugas masing-masing.

" _Ahjumma_ , bagaimana cara menjadi istri yang baik?…"Pertanyaan itu membuat Han _Ahjumma_ terkejut.Namun tak lama kemudian berganti dengan senyuman hangat.

"Apa yang dulu Ahjumma lakukan untuk membuat Han _Ahjussi_ senang?…"Baekhyun kembali bertanya.Han _Ahjumma_ menerawang sejenak untuk mengingat masa-masa itu.

" _Ahjumma_ tidak melakukan hal-hal yang khusus, _Agasshi_.Lagi pula, setiap orang memikili cara yang berbeda untuk menunjukkan kasih sayangnya. _Ahjumma_ hanya mencoba untuk melakukan tugas istri dengan baik serta menyiap semua keperluan dan memasak untuknya…"

Jadi, aku harus menyiapkan keperluan dan memasak untuk Chanyeol?pikir Baekhyun.Tapi dia tidak bisa memasak.Sama sekali.

" _Agasshi_ tidak perlu cemas memikirkannya. _Agasshi_ berbeda dan Tuan Park tahu itu.Selama ini Tuan Park tidak pernah menuntut apapun, bukan?…"

Baekhyun mengangguk. Chanyeol memang tidak pernah menuntutnya untuk melakukan apapun.Namun entah mengapa ia merasa ingin melakukan sesuatu untuk Chanyeol.Seperti kata Luhan, pria itu sudah berbuat banyak untuknya.

"Tapi, _Ahjumma_ …"

"Ya, _Agasshi_?…"

Perempuan paruh baya itu menatap Baekhyun yang masih setia duduk diatas meja makan.

"Aku ingin melakukan sesuatu untuk Chanyeol.Bagaimana caranya?…"

Han _Ahjumma_ tersenyum dan mendekat.

"Bagaimana dengan menyiapkan makan malam?…"usul Han _Ahjumma_ semangat.

"Makan malam? Tapi aku…"

" _Ahjumma_ akan membantu, _Agasshi.Kajja…_ "Han _Ahjumma_ menarik tangan Baekhyun menuju dapur.Dipasangkannya apron pink ditubuh Baekhyun dan mulai menyiapkan bahan.

Ini adalah untuk pertama kalinya Baekhyun memasak.Walau agak kelimpungan tapi ia merasa sangat terbantu oleh Han _Ahjumma_ yang selalu mengajarinya dengan sabar.Tak lama kemudian makanan yang dibuat Baekhyun sudah tersaji dimeja makan.Baekhyun tersenyum senang melihat hasil kerja kerasnya.Sekarang ia harus mandi dan menunggu pria itu pulang dari kantor.

 **e)(o**

Makanan yang disajikan Baekhyun dimeja makan sudah dingin.Diruang tengah itu, Baekhyun tampak mondar-mandir gelisah.Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam waktu KST.Namun Chanyeol belum juga tampak batang hidungnya.Padahal biasanya pria itu sudah ada dirumah sebelum jam makan malam tiba.

Han _Ahjumma_ yang dari tadi memperhatikan Baekhyun dari dapur mendekat untuk menghampirinya.

"Apa _Ahjumma_ sudah menelfon Han _Ahjussi_?…"Tanya Baekhyun begitu Han _Ahjumma_ mendekat.Perempuan itu mengangguk.

"Lalu, kapan Chanyeol pulang?…"

"Tuan Park belum bisa pulang, _Agasshi_.Masih ada beberapa hal yang harus beliau kerjakan di luar…"

" _Wae_?…"Tanya Baekhyun.Dia tidak suka diperlakukan seperti ini.Dia sudah bersusah payah menyiapkan makan malam dan menunggu.

"Sebaiknya _Agasshi_ istirahat dikamar. _Ahjumma_ akan bangunkan jika Tuan Park sudah pulang…"

Tidak ada pilihan lain.Baekhyun memilih masuk ke kamarnya dan tidur.Dia sudah sangat lelah dan mengantuk menunggu Chanyeol sejak lima jam yang lalu.

 **e)(o**

Paginya, Baekhyun terbangun ketika alarm dari ponselnya berbunyi.Saat membuka mata, ia tidak melihat ada Chanyeol disebelahnya.Melainkan hanya sebuket mawar merah dengan kartu bertuliskan…

 ** _I Love You_**

"Ck, aku sudah bilang kalau aku tidak makan bunga…"gerutunya sembari menyambar bunga itu dan dengan cepat menuruni tangga.

" _Ahjumma!_ "Panggil Baekhyun begitu melihat Han _Ahjumma_ muncul dari arah depan.

" _Agasshi_ sudah bangun?…"

"Dimana Chanyeol?…"tanya Baekhyun cepat.

"Tuan Park? _Mianhae, Agasshi_.Tuan Park baru saja berangkat ke kantor…"Wajah Baekhyun menegang menahan marah.

" _Mwo?…_ "Baekhyun tidak habis pikir.Apa sebenarnya yang dilakukan pria itu sampai ia tidak bisa bertemu dengannya?

"Tidak perlu khawatir, _Agasshi_.Tuan Park hanya terlalu sibuk dengan proyek baru mereka.Karena ini proyek besar jadi mereka harus bekerja ekstra…"Han _Ahjumma_ mencoba menjelaskan agar Baekhyun tidak salah paham.

"Lalu, makan malamnya?…"Han _Ahjumma_ tersenyum.

" _Ahjumma_ sudah menghangatkannya dan Tuan Park memakan semuanya…"

" _Jjeongmal_? Lalu dia bilang apa?…"

"Eiyy, tentu saja enak.Siapa yang berani memprotes masakan Park Baekhyun?…"Baekhyun hanya tersenyum kecil.Walau ia yakin kalau Han _Ahjumma_ tidak berbohong namun tetap saja dia ingin mendengar pujian itu langsung dari Chanyeol.

"Dan ini…"Han _Ahjumma_ mengambil sebuah undangan dari atas meja yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri.

"Ada pameran berbagai merek perhiasan hari ini.Tuan Park bilang, _Agasshi_ boleh membeli sebanyak yang _Agasshi_ mau…"

Baekhyun menerima undangan itu dari Han _Ahjumma_.Entah kenapa untuk pertama kalinya ia sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan kata berbelanja.

 **e)(o**

"Lu, _jebal_.Aku sangat bosan dirumah.Temani aku ke pameran perhiasan di Gangnam, ya?…"Terdengar helaan nafas dari seberang telfonnya.

"Maaf, Baek.Aku bukannya tidak ingin menemanimu tapi aku sedang sibuk sekarang…"

"Sibuk dengan albino itu maksudmu?…"Lugan tertawa.Tangannya yang sedang membuat pola desainnya terhenti sejenak.

"Sayangnya albino yang kau maksud sedang berada diluar kota…"Baekhyun mendengus.

"Ya, sudah.Aku pergi sendiri saja.Aku juga sudah terlanjur sampai…"

"Oh _Jinjja_? Ku pikir kau masih di istanamu…"

" _Ani_.Kalau begitu aku tutup telfonnya.Eoh, bye…"

Baekhyun memasukkan ponsel itu kedalam _handbag_ nya.Kemudian ia masuk kesebuah gedung tempat dimana acara itu berlangsung.Sepertinya acara sudah mulai sejak tadi, buktinya semua orang kini asyik melihat-lihat berbagai macam perhiasan yang dipamerkan dalam etalase-etalase kaca.

Baekhyun baru akan melangkahkan kakinya memasuki _stand_ dengan brand _Tiffany Co_ , ketika seorang wanita memanggil namanya.

Baekhyun memperhatikan wanita yang tersenyum sok manis itu dengan kening berkerut.Berusaha untuk mengingat apakah mereka saling kenal atau tidak.

"Aku Min hee.Temanmu sewaktu masih dibangku junior high school dulu…"ucapnya mengingatkan.

Kening Baekhyun makin berkerut.

"Min hee? Temanku? Aku tidak ingat kalau aku memiliki teman dengan nama itu…"Wanita itu tersenyum sinis dan menyampirkan rambutnya sok anggun.Dan Baekhyun benci itu.

Wanita dengan perhiasan yang mencolok dan berlebihan itu tertawa.Membuat Baekhyun sangat muak berada didekatnya.

"Kau benar.Kita mamang tidak berteman, lebih tepatnya…ber-mu-su-han…"

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum kecut.Tepat sekali.Mereka adalah musuh bebuyutan yang selalu ingin lebih hebat dari siapapun.

"Oh, ya. Ku dengar kau sudah menikah. Selamat, aku ikut bahagia meski tidak diundang…"Keduanya saling memberi senyuman sinis.

" _Mianhae_ , pesta pernikahan kami hanya untuk keluarga, relasi bisnis dan sahabat dekat.Orang sok kaya dan sok cantik sepertimu tidak pantas menghadirinya…"

" _Mwo?…_ "Baekhyun menyadari kalau emosi wanita itu meningkat.Ia bisa melihat wajah gadis itu merah padam menahan amarah.

" _Mwo_? Memang benarkan? Kau sok kaya padahal Ayahmu hanya seorang manager diperusahaan kecil.Kau sok cantik padahal itu hanya hasil operasi plastik.Aku masih ingat bagaimana wajah jelekmu dulu…"

" _Mwo?…_ "

Min hee mengepalkan tangannya.Tidak terima dihina seperti ini ketika pertengkaran mereka sudah menyita perhatian pengunjung pameran lainnya.Min hee tersenyum dan menggemeretakkan giginya menahan amarah.

"Baekhyun-ah, apa yang kau bicarakan?…"Tanyanya berusaha untuk tersenyum kearah semua orang.Berharap orang-orang tak berkepentingan itu pergi dan meninggalkannya hanya bersama gadis angkuh yang sedang tersenyum puas dihadapannya.

" _Wae_ , kau merasa malu?…"Tanya Baekhyun.Min hee yang awalnya ketakutan seketika tersenyum manis.

" _Ani_ , kenapa aku harus malu? Bukankah yang harusnya malu itu, kau?…"

" _Mwo_? Memangnya kenapa denganku?…"tanya Baekhyun tak terima.

"Sepertinya aku ingat kalau dulu kau pernah menyatakan perasaanmu pada seorang _sunbae_ dan dia menolakmu.Lalu karena malu, kau pindah ke Amerika.Tapi saat kau kembali, dia datang dan menikahimu.Tidakkah kau tahu, dia menikahimu bukan karena mencintaimu.Dia hanya kasihan denganmu!"

"Apa yang aku bicarakan? Chanyeol menikahiku bukan karena kasihan padaku!"marah Baekhyun.Ia jelas tahu alasan kenapa Chanyeol menikahinya.

"Lalu, karena ia mencintaimu? Tapi kenapa kau datang sendiri sementara semua orang datang dengan pasangan masing-masing?…"

" _Mwo_?…"

Baekhyun naik darah saat melihat senyum puas diwajah menyebalkan wanita itu.Tanpa pikir panjang, Baekhyun meraih vas berisi tanaman hias disebelahnya.Reflek, Min hee menghindar.Vas itu melayang kemudian menghantam kaca etalase dan jatuh menimpa deretan perhiasan mahal itu.Lalu semuanya hancur.

 **e)(o**

Baekhyun terus menuduk dalam diam.Dia masih menunggu Chanyeol yang masih berbicara dengan pemillik gedung, polisi, pihak keamanan, direktur dari brand ternama itu serta panitia penyelenggara pameran tentang insiden yang tadi ia sebabkan.Saat orang-orang datang untuk melihat kekacauan itu, hanya ada dia di TKP karena Min hee sudah pergi meninggalkannya.

Baekhyun bangkit ketika pintu terbuka. Chanyeol menatapnya sekilas sebelum akhirnya melangkah pergi.Baekhyun melangkah kecil mengikutinya.Sejak datang, Chanyeol memang tidak mengatakan apapun padanya.Mungkinkah pria marah padanya? Apa uang ganti ruginya sangat mahal?

 **e)(o**

Mereka tiba dirumah.Han _Ahjussi_ membukakan pintu untuk keduanya dan Han _Ahjumma_ menyambut mereka dengan wajah cemas.

" _Agasshi, gwenchana?_ Apa ada yang luka?…"Baekhyun tersenyum dan menggeleng.

" _Aniyo, Ahjumma._ Aku baik-baik saja.Tidak perlu khawatir…"

Baekhyun memperhatikan Chanyeol yang sudah menaiki tangga.Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya.

" _Ahjussi_ , apa Chanyeol marah padaku?…"Han _Ahjussi_ tersenyum ditempatnya.

"Tidak mungkin, _Agasshi_.Tuan Park hanya kelelahan karena kesibukannya akhir-akhir ini…'Baekhyun menghela nafas.Ia merasa sangat bersalah pada Chanyeol.Haruskah ia minta maaf?

"Sebaiknya _Agasshi_ kekamar dan beristirahat. _Ahjumma_ akan menyiapkan makan malam…"

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan dan mulai menapaki anak tangga.Untuk pertama kalinya ia merasa takut untuk bertemu pria itu.

 **e)(o**

Bibir Baekhyun mengulum ujung sumpit yang sudah masuk kemulutnya.Matanya masih mencuri pandang kearah Chanyeol yang tampak sibuk dengan ponselnya.Sejak ia turun, pria itu hanya baru memberinya sebuah senyuman singkat tanpa sepatah kata pun.Selalu saja sibuk dengan ponselnya dan membicarakan pekerjaan dan pekerjaan.Apa mereka tidak punya topik lain? Tentang masalah kemarin, mungkin?

"Apa nasinya terasa aneh, _Agasshi_?…"Han _Ahjumma_ yang tengah menuangkan air putih untuk Chanyeol bertanya ketika menyadari kalau mangkuk Baekhyun masih penuh. Chanyeol yang mendengar itu pun ikut melirik mangkuk Baekhyun.

"Kau harus banyak makan agar tetap sehat, Baekhyun-ah…"

"A—"

" _Ne_ , Predir Shim, aku mengerti. _Ne_ , kami akan menemui pihak Haeshin Group untuk membahas hal ini lebih lanjut…"

Baekhyun meletakkan sumpitnya.Dia sudah terlalu malas untuk melanjutkan sarapannya.

Chanyeol mematikan telfonnya begitu pembicaraan mereka usai.Diraihnya jas dan tas kerjanya sebelum mencium puncak kepala Baekhyun sekilas.

"Hati-hatilah dirumah.Aku pergi…"

Baekhyun menatap kepergian Chanyeol tak percaya.Hanya itu? Hanya kalimat itu yang ia ucapkan setelah mereka jarang bertemu beberapa hari ini serta insiden yang terjadi kemarin? Baekhyun memang takut jika Chanyeol memarahinya tapi setidaknya itu lebih baik dari pada pria itu hanya mendiami dan mengacuhkannya seperti ini.

 **e)(o**

Seminggu berikutnya hal yang sama selalu berulang. Chanyeol tidak banyak bicara seperti biasanya. Chanyeol selalu pulang ketika Baekhyun sudah tidur dan sudah pergi saat Baekhyun membuka mata.

Baekhyun melangkah cepat diantara pejalan kaki lainnya.Hari ini dia akan menumui Chanyeol dikantornya.Baekhyun awalnya mencoba mengerti sebab Han Ahjumma selalu menyuruhnya untuk memahami kesibukan Chanyeol.Ok, Baekhyun tahu itu.Sangat tahu.Tapi tidak saat matanya mendapati sosok yang ia rindukan itu tengah tertawa bahagia disebuah café yang kebetulan dilaluinya.

Baekhyun hanya diam mematung untuk beberapa detik.Melihat bagaimana dua orang itu tertawa bersama membuat hatinya sakit bagai diiris-iris.Apa pria itu tidak tahu bagaimana ia menjalani harinya akhir-akhir ini? Apa pria itu marah dan tidak mau bertemu dengannya hanya karena insiden ditempat pameran itu?

Amarah Baekhyun memuncak.Sudah lama sekali dia tidak menjambak rambut orang.

Baekhyun masuk dengan cepat tanpa menghiraukan sambutan pelayan dipintu masuk.Langkahnya menuju meja dimana Chanyeol kini tengah berbincang akrab dengan teman wanitanya tersebut.

Chanyeol mendongak ketika menyadari seseorang berdiri didekat meja mereka.Setelah menyadari siapa orang itu, Chanyeol sempat terkejut.Kenapa Baekhyun ada disini? Namun ia segera bangkit dan tersenyum kearah Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun-ah? Kau disini?…"Senyum diwajah Chanyeol turun ketika menyadari tatapan tak bersahabat Baekhyun.

"Baek, _gwenchana_?…"Chanyeol mencoba menyentuh bahu Baekhyun tapi Baekhyun menepis tangannya.Pandangannya tertuju pada wanita yang bersama Chanyeol.

Wanita berambut sebahu itu bangkit dari kursinya dan memberikan salam.Tentu dia tahu siapa wanita yang menghampiri mejanya dan Chanyeol itu.

" _Annyeonghaseyo_ , Baekhyun-ssi.Aku Shin ji hyun dari Group-Akh!"Wanita 26 tahun itu menjerit histeris ketika tiba-tiba Baekhyun menjambak rambutnya. Chanyeol lebih terkejut lagi.Apa yang membuat Baekhyun sampai berbuat seperti ini pada kliennya?

 **e)(o**

Baekhyun terduduk diranjang.Dia melipat tangannya didada dan membuang muka.Dihadapannya, tampak Chanyeol yang tengah berkacak pinggang dan mengatur nafasnya berkali-kali.

"Kau harus minta maaf padanya…"Baekhyun tersenyum kecut.

"Tidak akan pernah!"

"Baek, aku mohon.Kau sudah dewasa dan berpikirlah.Kau tahu apa yang sudah kau lakukan?…"

" _Ne_ , aku menjambak rambut dan memaki selingkuhanmu…"

"Demi Tuhan, Baekhyun.Aku tidak berselingkuh…"

"Mana ada maling yang mengaku? Kau berselingkuh dengannnya Chanyeol!"

"Kami tidak berselingkuh.Dia klienku dan kami hanya bertemu untuk urusan bisnis…"

"Bisnis diatas ranjang maksudmu?…"Chanyeol berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menahan dirinya agar tidak terpancing emosi.Jangan sampai ia menggunakan kekerasan disaat seperti ini.

Chanyeol menghirup banyak-banyak oksigen untuk membuatnya lebih tenang.Setelah dirasa cukup, dia mendudukkan dirinya disebelah Baekhyun dan menatapnya.

"Baik, sekarang katakan padaku.Kenapa kau berpendapat kalau aku berselingkuh?…"

"Kau selalu pulang malam!"

Chanyeol mengangguk.Dia mengakui itu karena sekarang ia sedang sibuk-sibuknya untuk merampungkan proyek baru mereka.Tapi dia sudah meminta pada Han _Ahjussi_ dan Han _Ahjumma_ untuk memberi Baekhyun pengertian dan penjelasan.Dia akui dia salah.Harusnya dia sendiri yang menjelaskannya pada Baekhyun.

"Lalu?…"

"Kau berubah, Chanyeol.Kau tidak mau lagi bicara padaku.Kau tidak peduli lagi dengan istrimu!"

" _Memangnya sejak kapan kau peduli kalau kau istriku?…_ "Pertanyaan itu sontak membuat Baekhyun shock bukan main.

"Chanyeol…"

"Kau selalu saja membuatku cemas dengan masalah-masalah yang kau buat.Kau tahu kalau aku sangat pusing dan sibuk dengan urusanku? Banyak hal yang harus ku selesaikan selain hanya untuk mengurus masalah yang kau timbulkan, Baekhyun-ah…"

Air mata Baekhyun mengalir deras.Tidak mungkin.Telinganya pasti salah mendengar. Chanyeol tidak akan berkata sejahat ini padanya, bukan?

Baekhyun menutup mulutnya dan menangis sejadi-jadinya.Dia tidak percaya dengan semua ini.Jadi apa arti dari sikap baik pria itu selama ini? Apa manisnya rumah tangga mereka hanya diawal pernikahan saja?

Chanyeol mencoba untuk merangkul bahu Baekhyun dan memeluknya.Dia tahu kalau dia salah dan sangat jahat telah mengatakan hal seperti itu.Jujur saja, tadi Chanyeol hanya terbawa emosi.

"Aku minta maaf.Aku tidak bermaksud mengatakan kalimat sejahat itu. _Mianhae_ …"Sesal Chanyeol.Wajar jika Baekhyun merasa terabaikan karena ia sangat sibuk akhir-akhir ini.

Baekhyun mendorong Chanyeol agar pria itu menjauh darinya.

"Aku benci kau, Chanyeol!"Baekhyun mengucapkan kalimat itu sebelum akhirnya berlari keluar kamar dan menghilang.

Chanyeol hanya diam saat Baekhyun pergi meninggalkannya.Dia bukannya tidak ingin mengejar tapi ia tahu kalau Baekhyun pasti butuh waktu untuk sendiri.Lagi pula Chanyeol tahu kalau ia sudah menyakiti perasaan wanita itu.

 **e)(o**

Malam sudah larut namun Baekhyun belum juga muncul. Chanyeol dan pasangan Han beserta pelayan lainnya mencoba untuk mencari Baekhyun diseluruh penjuru rumah besar itu.Namun dari tadi tidak ada satupun yang mengetahui keberadaan Baekhyun.

"Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi, Tuan?…"Tanya Han _Ahjumma_.Dia sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaan Baekhyun sekarang.

"Kami hanya bertengkar kecil, _Ahjumma_ …"jawab Chanyeol sekenanya.Dia tidak mau orang-orang khawatir dan ikut mencemaskan masalah mereka.

"Ada baiknya jika melihat _CCTV_ , Tuan.Siapa tahu Baekhyun _Agasshi_ , keluar…"Chanyeol mengangguk setuju dengan usulan Han _Ahjussi_.Mereka lalu bergegas menuju pos keamanan untuk melihat rekaman dari kamera pengintai itu.

" _Omo! Agasshi_ , pergi.Apa yang harus kita lakukan? Ini sudah malam dan dimana ia sekarang?…"Han _Ahjumma_ panik ketika melihat Baekhyun berlari keluar dari pintu gerbang utama.Sementara _security_ yang bertugas ditempat itu merasa sangat bersalah karena ia tidak ada ditempat ketika Baekhyun kabur.

"Maafkan saya, Tuan…"Chanyeol mengangguk dan menepuk pelan bahu pria muda itu.

" _Gwenchana_.Kembalilah bekerja.Aku akan mencari Baekhyun…"

"Saya akan menemani Tuan untuk mencari Baekhyun _Agasshi_ …"

" _Gomawoyo, Ahjussi._ Tapi tidak usah.Aku akan mencarinya sendiri saja…"

Chanyeol baru akan masuk ke dalam Audinya ketika sebuah pesan masuk ke ponselnya.Dari Ayah mertuanya.

 ** _Tidak perlu mencari Baekhyun.Dia disini.Kau istirahat saja dan datang besok pagi_**

Chanyeol menggenggam ponsel itu dengan senyum lega.Setidaknya ia senang karena Baekhyun baik-baik saja dan berada ditempat yang aman.

 **e)(o**

Tuan Byun tertawa usai meneguk minumannya.Diletakkannya kembali cangkir keramik itu diatas meja dan tersenyum kearah Chanyeol.

"Aku sudah mengatakan sejak dulu, bukan? Putriku bukan gadis biasa, Chanyeol-ah…"Chanyeol tersenyum menatap wajah Ayah mertuanya.

"Kami pindah ke Korea ketika umurnya menginjak usia 11 tahun.Waktu itu, sepulang sekolah, ia tiba-tiba merengek agar kami pindah ke Seoul.Usut punya usut, ternyata keluarga Luhan akan pindah jadi dia ingin kami ikut.Dia dan Luhan sudah dekat sejak mereka masih kecil, dan Luhan lah temannya saat matahari mulai terbit sampai terbenam lagi…"Chanyeol menyimak cerita Tuan Byun dengan baik.

"Hari itu juga kami pundah ke Korea.Dia sangat senang karena dia juga bisa bertemu dengan keluarga kami disini.Awalnya, dia adalah gadis kecil yang sangat manis dan baik, tapi setelah _Eomma_ -nya meninggal, dia menjadi lebih keras dan tidak peduli.Karena aku juga terlalu memanjakannya, sifatnya malah semakin menjadi.Aku tahu kalau kau kecewa…"

" _Aniyo, abeonim_.Aku menyukai semua yang ada padanya.Selain kecantikan dan senyumannya, jujur saja, aku merasa lebih suka dengan sifat egois, keras kepala dan malu-malu maunya…"Tuan Byun tertawa mendengar kalimat terakhir Chanyeol .

"Hahaha.Walau bagaimana pun, terima kasih sudah mencintai putriku yang memiliki banyak kekurangan…"ucapnya menatap mata Chanyeol tulus dan Chanyeol membalasnya lembut.

 _Aniyo, abeonim.Dia memiliki banyak kelebihan untuk membuatku jatuh cinta padanya.Hanya padanya._

 **e)(o**

Baekhyun berbaring malas diranjang sambil membolak-balik majalahnya.Tidak ada satu hal pun yang menarik untuk dia lakukan.Pagi ini dia terbangun tanpa Chanyeol disampingnya.Hatinya merasa sangat asing.Walau akhir-akhir ini dia juga terbangun dengan keadaan yang sama tapi tetap terasa aneh karena ini bukan kamar mereka.

Tapi sepertinya ia harus melupakan pria itu untuk sementara waktu.Jujur saja, Baekhyun sangat terluka dengan ucapan Chanyeol semalam.Dia tidak menyangka kalau Chanyeol akan sekasar itu.Namun setelah ia pikir-pikir, semua yang dikatakan pria itu benar.Lagi pula, ucapannya terhadap Chanyeol jauh lebih kasar.Dan dari lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam, ia sangat merindukan pria itu sekarang!

Baekhyun menoleh ketika pintu kamarnya terbuka.Seorang pelayan yang akan mengambil pakaian kotor Baekhyun masuk.

"Dimana _Appa_?…"

"Tuan Byun ada diruang tengah, _Agasshi_ …"jawabnya lembut dan sopan.

" _Wae_ , apa dia sedang ada tamu?…"

" _Ne, Agasshi_.Tuan Park Chanyeol datang berkunjung…"

Baekhyun sontak bangkit dan meninggalkan majalahnya.Tanpa sadar ia keluar dan berlari turun.Kesadarannya baru muncul ketika matanya dan mata Chanyeol bertemu.Dan saat pria itu tersenyum, ia memalingkan wajahnya dengan kesal.

"Untuk apa dia datang kesini, _Appa_? Suruh saja dia pulang…"suruh Baekhyun mengambil tempat disamping Ayahnya.

Tuan Byun menatap putrinya dengan gelengan pelan.Namun dia tidak ingin ikut campur dengan rumah tangga anak dan menantunya.Biar saja mereka menyelesaikan masalah mereka sendiri.

Tuan Byun bangkit dari sofanya lalu menatap Chanyeol.

"Bicarakan dan selesaikan masalah kalian baik-baik…"pesannya.

Chanyeol membungkuk hormat pada Tuan Byun. Setelah itu dia kembali duduk disofanya dan tersenyum karena Baekhyun kembali memalingkan wajah darinya.

"Apa sebaiknya aku pergi sekarang?…"Chanyeol mencoba menggoda.Baekhyun mencibir tak peduli.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku pergi…"Chanyeol bangkit dan berbalik.Baekhyun yang melihat itu sontak berdiri dan berteriak.

"Ya!"Chanyeol tersenyum mendengar suara itu dan kembali berbalik.Baekhyun memandangnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca kemudian mendekat untuk memeluknya. Chanyeol tertawa dibuatnya.

" _Mianhae_ , kau pasti marah mendengar ucapanku semalam.Aku tahu aku salah jadi aku tidak akan membela diri.Aku minta maaf.Hm?…"ucap Chanyeol sembari mengelus lembut punggung serta kepala Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengangguk dalam pelukan Chanyeol .

"Aku juga, minta maaf…"ucapnya pelan. Chanyeol tersenyum.

"Iya, Baekhyun-ah.Aku memaafkanmu.Kita pulang sekarang?…."Baekhyun kembali mengangguk dalam dekapan hangat Chanyeol. Chanyeol melepaskan pelukan mereka dan menghapus air mata dipipi Baekhyun.

"Kau tahu, rumah terasa sangat sepi tanpamu…"Baekhyun tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Aku juga merasa ada yang berbeda pagi ini…"akunya. Chanyeol menaikkan sebelah alisnya dengan mulut terbuka.

"Seorang Baekhyun merindukanku? Woah, aku merasa sangat tersanjung…"

Baekhyun memukul dada Chanyeol sekuat tenaganya.Tapi tetap saja pria itu hanya tertawa karena pukulan itu terasa seperti tepukan kecil ditubuhnya.

" _Kajja_ …"ajak Chanyeol seraya memberikan tangan kanannya. Baekhyun tersenyum dan menerimanya dengan senang hati.

 **e)(o**

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menghabiskan _weekend_ mereka dihalaman belakang rumah.Pasangan itu tengah tiduran diatas rerumputan sementara para pelayan sibuk menyiapkan meja untuk sarapan. Chanyeol bahagia dengan Baekhyun disisinya begitu pula Baekhyun.Walau kejadian memalukan sepuluh tahun lalu banyak membuatnya menderita tapi ia sangat bersyukur.Karena kenangan itulah yang membawanya kembali dan bersama Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol , kalau tidak karena kejadian sepuluh tahun lalu, apakah mungkin kalau kita akan bersama seperti ini?…"

Chanyeol yang mendapat pertanyaan itu tersenyum.Dia merubah posisi tidurnya dan berbaring menghadap Baekhyun.Baekhyun ikut menatapnya.

"Walau bukan karena kejadian sepuluh tahun lalu, kalau kita memang berjodoh kita akan tetap bersama.Tapi mungkin, caranya saja yang akan berbeda…"

"Cara yang berbeda?…"Chanyeol mengangguk dan tampak berpikir.

"Uhm, bisa dengan cara yang lebih manis atau mungkin lebih konyol…"

"Lebih konyol? Maksudnya?…"Tanya Baekhyun lagi.

"Mungkin saja, kau menyewa salah satu stasuin TV lalu datang kekantorku dan memintaku untuk menikahimu…"

" _Mwo?…_ "Chanyeol tertawa puas ketika Baekhyun memukul dadanya.

"Ya! Itu tidak mungkin.Walau aku terkadang keras kepala dan egois tapi aku tidak sekonyol itu…"bela Baekhyun.

"Benarkah? Aku tidak yakin.Lalu apa yang kau lakukan sepuluh tahu lalu.Itu juga sangat konyol dan memalukan, Baekhyun-ah…"

" _Andwae_! Kalau bukan seperti sepuluh tahun lalu pasti kau yang mengejar-ngejarku dan memohon-mohon padaku agar aku mau menikah denganmu…"

"Kenapa begitu?…"Tanya Chanyeol.Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya.

"Tidak ada.Hanya saja kalau aku yakin akan seperti itu…"jawabnya.

Chanyeol tersenyum.Tangannya terangkat lalu memeluk Baekhyun dengan hangat.

"Hm, kau benar.Kalau bukan kau yang menyatakan perasaanmu, pasti aku yang mengerjar-ngejarmu…"

Baekhyun tersenyum dalam pelukan Chanyeol.Tidak peduli siapa yang mengejar siapa.Yang pasti dia sangat bahagia karena kini ia bisa bersama Chanyeol selamanya.Sejak pertengkaran mereka, Chanyeol memang menjadi sosok yang lebih baik dari sebelumnya.Sesibuk apapun ia pasti menyempatkan diri untuk menelfon Baekhyun. Chanyeol juga sudah pulang dari kantor sebelum jam makan malam tiba.Kalau dia ada kunjungan kerja keluar kota atau keluar negeri, tentu saja Baekhyun ikut.Dan Baekhyun juga sudah meminta maaf pada wanita yang ia tuduh sebagai selingkuhan Chanyeol itu.

"Hei, kalian.Cepat kesini dan jangan bermesraan terus.Mataku sakit melihatnya…"Keduanya menoleh saat mendengar teriakan itu.Baekhyun melihat Sehun, Luhan serta Kyungsoo dan Zitao yang sudah mengambil tempat dikursi masing-masing.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan dirumahku? Aku tidak mengundangmu…"kesal Baekhyun.Dia bangkit dan mendekati meja yang sudah dipenuhi oleh makanan itu.

"Aku memang tidak memenuhi undanganmu tapi aku diundang Chanyeol.Lagi pula kau tega sekali, mengadakan pesta rumah baru tanpa mengundangku…"

"Memangnya kau siapa sampai aku harus mengundangmu?…"Tanya Baekhyun tak mau kalah. Sehun tampak menghela nafas.Semua orang yang ada disitu hanya tersenyum.

"Baekhyun-ah, aku ini kekasih sahabatmu. Luhan pasti sedih karena kau tidak pernah bersikap baik padaku.Bukan begitu, _honey_?…"Baekhyun menepis tangan Sehun yang menyentuh tangan Luhan.Luhan yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum.Sehun kembali menghela nafas.

"Yeol, bicaralah pada istrimu itu dan minta dia untuk tidak membenciku lagi.Dia membenciku karena aku berteman dengan pria yang dulu menolak cintanya.Tapi sekarang hubungan kalian sudah harmonis, bukan? Tolong katakan padanya untuk bersikap lebih baik dan sopan padaku…"

"Tidak perlu khawatir, Hun.Aku bisa menjamin hal itu…"balas Chanyeol santai. Zitao tersenyum sementara Kyungsoo tampak masih mengagumi bangunan dihadapannya.

" _Oppa_ , jika seandainya takdir berkata lain dan kalian tidak ditakdirkan untuk bersama.Akan kau apakan rumah ini?…"Chanyeol terdiam sesaat setelah mendengar pertanyaan Kyungsoo.

"Entahlah, terkadang aku juga sempat memikirkannya.Tapi yang jelas, jika seandainya pernikahan ini tidak terjadi aku tidak akan tinggal disini dengan wanita lain…"jawabnya.

"Mudah saja.Tinggal jual padaku dan aku akan tinggal disini bersama Luhan…"Baekhyun menatap Sehun tajam.

"Ck, dasar tidak punya modal.Kenapa kau harus memberikan Luhan rumah yang tidak diinginkan orang lain?…"

"Memangnya kenapa? Dari pada rumah ini tidak dipakai?…"

"Tunda dulu pertengkaran kalian.Aku sudah sangat lapar…"ucap Kyungsoo meraih daging sapi panggang dengan sumpitnya.Zitao pun mengikutinya.Sementara Luhan lebih memilih menyiapkan piring untuk Baekhyun.

"Ini, kau harus banyak makan, Baekhyun-ah…"Luhan menyodorkan piring berisi daging ikan.Baekhyun tiba-tiba merasakan sesuatu diperutnya.Indera penciumannya mencium sesuatu yang sangat tidak bisa diterima oleh dihidungnya.

"Huekkk!"

Baekhyun menutup mulutnya dan segera berlari meninggalkan meja serta orang-orang yang menatapnya dengan cemas.Han _Ahjumma_ yang sedang menyiapkan kimchi dengan beberapa pelayan lain tampak tersenyum.Tak terkecuali dengan Chanyeol dan rekan-rekannya.

" _Omo_ , rencana kita berhasil…"sorak Zitao kegirangan. Kyungsoo yang tengah mengunyah dagingnya tampak tersenyum mengiyakan mengingat apa yang mereka bicarakan diclub malam itu.

Sehun meninju bahu Chanyeol.

"Selamat, Chanyeol-ah.Kau memang hebat…"ucapnya ikut bahagia.

" _Aigoo_ , sepertinya aku harus mulai mendesain baju bayi…"ucap Luhan tak kalah semangat.

Chanyeol tersenyum seraya mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Kalau begitu nikmati makanan kalian.Aku akan ke dalam sebentar…"

"Tentu.Tidak perlu khawatir dengan makananmu, _Oppa_.Dan Baekhyun akan baik-baik saja…"jawab Kyungsoo disambut tawa dan anggukan yang lain.

Dengan senyum lebar dan hati yang berdebar-debar, Chanyeol segera masuk untuk melihat keadaan Baekhyun diikuti Han _Ahjumma_.Akhirnya, rumah dan taman mereka akan segera dihiasi tawa dan tangis bayi.Sungguh seperti apa yang selama ini ia impikan.Hidup bersama wanita yang dicintainya, diistana mereka dan bersama anak-anak mereka.

 **END**

 _Hellowwww, apakabar kaleann? long time no see *apasih, hehe maaf baru up dikarenakan kesibukan di real life yg sangatttttt padat *sosibuklu. Nge-up gara2 kobam kostum chanbaek btw wkwk, insyaAllah kalo uas udah kelar ff lainnya dinext kok, atau mau dihiatusin aja ffnya? Wkwk_

 _See you in next fanfict, bye.. Don't forget to review guysss.._

 **[maaf kalo banyak kekurangan dan diendingnya yang mengecewakan atau malah ga sesuai harapan kalian, ga bisa bikin squel karena ff yg lain belum kelar wkwk]**


End file.
